At the Rose's Thorn
by The Emerald Ingot
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways. Hinata had given up hope of finding love, so she went to a local club in hopes of finding a purpose. Beyond all odds, she wound up in the arms of the one she gave up on, even if she had no idea it was really him. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, boys and girls, I'm going to keep this short and sweet; I'm going to be revising and re-uploading At the Rose's Thorn. My intentions in doing this are more selfish than anything else; I intend to force myself to do this to get back into the groove of writing. Hopefully, I'll be able to force my muse back to work. It's taken too long of a vacation and needs to be whipped into shape. That's why I chose this fic to revise first. I'm sure you can appreciate the irony in that statement. ^_^

Regardless, It'll be you, dear readers, who will benefit the most from this. You'll get to see this fic revitalized. I won't be changing too much, just perhaps adding a few thousand words here and there by expanding the descriptions and whatnot. It may come across as a little stilted and fake, but like I said, it's because I'm rusty. This is a smut fic anyway, you read it for the sex, not for the plot. ^_^ that way I can't go wrong if the plot or the writing isn't particularly good.

I'm going to try to update one chapter a day and then take a week to write a brand new chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to stick to this self-imposed training schedule. I'd appreciate any support you can give me.

That said, I'd like to give you fans who might still be reading this fic a chance to show off your own writing skills; If you have an omake or a scene you'd like to see incorporated into this fic, please send it to me! I will, of course, credit you with the writing, and do my best to include it. This is entirely voluntary, though, so don't feel obliged to do anything you don't want to.

Thank you for your time.

8/14/10.


	2. The beginning

Hello everyone. I know it's kinda stupid to post another fic while I have another I'm still working on, but this idea has been plaguing me for months. I decided to go ahead and type it up. It's nothing more than a smut fic, but it will have a bit of plot. This will be more of a subterfuge story rather than a battle story. I hope to have a few fights, but it won't concentrate on the fighting or the skill improvement of the characters as much as the relationship.

Oh, and a little warning. If you don't like the idea of the Dominant and Submissive lifestyle, please don't bother to read this. It will be a very strange romance and most of you regular shippers won't like this boat. Sorry, small pun there. Anyway, this does not tie into any of my other fics in any way, though I may use similar events. Easier than coming up with new ones, in any case. It takes place after the three year training trip, so don't worry about the people being too young.

Anyway, I'd read a few fics lately that dealt with this kind of relationship and I decided to try my hand in it, hopefully in a believable way. While in real life I do have a little experience in this field, I'm not really big into the lifestyle. It won't be as hardcore as it could be and it will stay away from the more extreme Sadism and Masochism parts of that lifestyle. Hopefully, it'll be explained well. Anyway, like I said before, this is really only a smut fic, so be prepared for alot of lemons... and I mean alot. Most likely one every chapter.

So, yeah. That's all I have to say, other than I won't be regularly updating, since I'll be concentrating on my other fic. Enjoy!

**Update: 8/14/10**

**This is an updated repost of the first chapter. There are a few changes in this chapter, as well as the following chapters. The general outline of the story is the same, just a little more detail has been added. Feel free to skip it if you wish. My goal will be to revise each of the chapters, hopefully at the rate of one per day. Then, I will take perhaps a week tops to write a new chapter. Please don't be too disappointed if I can't make my own deadlines. **

**

* * *

**

Ever since she was a little girl, Hyuuga Hinata has been taught that, as a Hyuuga, she was better than everyone else. This superiority was pounded into her head since she could speak. But, despite her father's teachings, she still felt useless, weak. She would try as hard as she could to learn the Jyuken, her family's fighting style, and though she was stronger than the average Jyuken user of her age, she didn't show the same genius that her cousin Neji had. In fact, both her cousin and her younger sister took to the Jyuken like it was instinctual. They could learn and perform the moves with an ease that made her look like a bumbling fool. It was humiliating, and the constant barbs thrown at her by her own father only made matters worse. Ever since her younger sister began training, Hinata had been compared to her. Her father, in her mind, was most likely using the comparison as an excuse to berate her in an attempt to motivate her to do better. It didn't really work. It only discouraged her, caused her to falter, and destroyed what little self-esteem she might have had.

This was, of course, completely unacceptable for a Hyuuga, let alone the daughter of the clan head. Hiashi began berating her on more than just her lack of natural genius with the Jyuken. He began to attack her character, calling her weak and soft-hearted. In his mind, someone who showed such mercy didn't deserve to lead the greatest clan in Konoha. All his efforts went into attempting to change who she was. He wanted her to become the cold, aloof, unemotional leader the Hyuuga needed; an intelligent and cunning leader able to weather the storm of politics in the Hidden Leaf to lead the clan to prosperity.

Her father wasn't the only person to try and change her. After she was declared 'unfit' as an heiress, she was handed into the care of Yuhi Kurenai for tutoring and protection. Though Kurenai was gentle and caring, she too tried to make her change. Kurenai, being one of the few kunoichi to reach Jonin rank, tried to get her to change into her idea of what a strong kunoichi should be. Admittedly, Hinata preferred the way Kurenai attempted to encourage change, as it did help with her self esteem enough that she was able to be an effective, if overall average, ninja. But, in the end, it was just another person who wanted to change her into being someone else.

The one person who'd actually encouraged her to be herself and not to conform to other peoples' expectations was the one she admired the most. Uzumaki Naruto had that affect on people. It's a shame that Hinata was the only girl in Konoha to truly think of him affectionately. Even though he gave her courage, he couldn't give her enough courage to finally confess her feelings to him. She knew that she'd do anything for him: he only had to say the word. But his infatuation with his teammate Haruno Sakura made him blind to the one girl who truly did care for him. This only made her feel inferior. Ironically, this feeling of inferiority lead her to her one true love, if through a set of rather extreme circumstances and a little touch of luck.

In a quest to find her place in life, the one place she belonged, Hinata decided to go against all the teachings of her clan. Since they taught her she was above everyone else, she decided to go to a place where she would be below everyone. She was taught that a Hyuuga should be aloof, so she wanted to be affectionate. A Hyuuga was supposed to be guarded and wary; she wanted to be open and trusting. For two whole years while her only source of confidence was away on a training trip, she searched for a place where she could be the very antithesis of a Hyuuga. Eventually, though careful observation and eavesdropping- finally, a good use for the skills she developed while stalking her crush- she discovered a place that suited her needs. A place where she would be used and abused like the truly weak person she believed herself to be. Thus, she found her place at the Rose's Thorn.

Konoha had a rather prosperous red-light district, thank in no small part due to the popularity of the Icha Icha series, written by Konoha's own resident Super Pervert. This usually meant an area riddled with bars, love hotels, and brothels, as well as quite a few casinos. However, there was quite a following for Icha Icha Violence. Despite the rather comic picture on the front of the book, the contents were rather macabre in nature. It dealt less with the typical love story/smut novel the rest of the Icha Icha series contained and more with the darker side of sexual pleasure. Who knew Jiraiya spent some time in the BDSM lifestyle? Then again, with a Super Pervert, anything is possible. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Icha Icha Violence is all about a Submissive girl and her various 'owners'.

Anyway, since there was a myriad of attractions based on the Icha Icha series, it shouldn't be too difficult to believe that a club dedicated solely to that particular lifestyle. Hinata knew all about the lifestyle (at least, that's what she thought) and since life as an object of pleasure subject to her master's will was practically the exact opposite of what her father and her clan wanted her to be, it was the perfect way to justify the feelings of inferiority she felt while rebelling against the teachings she so despised. She knew that she couldn't risk the political fallout her clan would receive if she was caught, since she'd either be 'disposed of' or branded with the Caged Bird seal. So, since it was quite allowed by the rules of the establishment, she wore a mask. The porcelain mask was very similar to what the ANBU wore, but without decorations or marks whatsoever, save for the kanji written across the area that would cover her forehead. It read 'freedom'. Ironic, isn't it? Her entering a life of slavery is considered freedom for her. Her mask was accentuated by a sleeveless leather jacket. While lacking the buckles and chains of the typical submissive costume, it did accentuate her figure quite well. The zipper was pulled all the way up to her throat, though, in an attempt at modesty. Although what she wore and how she wore it depended entirely on her master's will. When she got one, anyway. Other than the jacket, she wore a pair of very tight leather pants, again almost completely unadorned.

For a moment, she hesitated just outside the door to the rather bizarre establishment. Her thoughts raced, and her knees felt weak. For a moment, a wave of guilt washed over her and she turned around, swiftly walking away. _'I'm so useless,_' she thought to herself, _'that I can't even go in!'_ In her despair, she stopped and leaned against a telephone pole, trying to choke back a sob. She couldn't even muster up the will to give up her own will to someone else!

For a moment she stood there. As usual, when she was feeling down, her thoughts turned to the one person who gave her courage. Naruto, in the few times they'd actually spoke, had encouraged her to be who she wanted to be. Well, now she wanted to be a slave. Like a warm fire rising in her gut, strength and determination flooded her. She pushed off the telephone pole, turned around, and practically marched back up the street. Once again, she stood outside a door that would give her true freedom in the form of captivity. For a moment, it seemed that the door was so very large, dwarfing her, intimidating her. Like she wouldn't even have the strength to enslave herself…In the end, she managed to steel herself and enter.

"State your name and business." The gruff voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked to the source. A rather large man stood behind a very small podium. His bulk took up most of the space in the small, closet-like hallway that connected the front entrance and the main area. He held a pen over a notebook, expecting an answer.

"My name is H… Zen. I'm here looking for a… master."

"Ah, a first timer, huh. Well, don't worry, there's a lot of really skilled Dominants here, they can show you the ropes. Until you're chosen and sign the contract with your potential 'master' you could read our rather large selection of how-to's. I'm sure you can find all the instruction you need there." The man said as he jotted down the obvious pseudonym. Many clients did the same thing, hiding their identity. A few were more open about their lifestyle, but many kept it hidden, a skeleton in their closet, if you will. "Very well, Zen. Please sign this from, and place one drop of blood in the red circle at the bottom."

Like all intelligent people, she read over the form, looking for any damning fine print. The form was a simple waiver, claiming that the establishment is not responsible for any damages, that the client was entering and participating of their own free will, and that any identities discovered by any party within the establishment were not to be mentioned elsewhere. The drop of blood activated a seal that forcibly bound the client to the contract. It was a little harsh, but then again, important political leaders couldn't risk having their secret fetish known to the public, could they? There was a footnote that stated that agreements between the Master and Slave were to be worked out between the two, and the Rose's Thorn would provide a simple sheet with a similar seal to bind the two into the contract until either both parties decide to nullify the contract or until one party broke the agreement. The punishments of a broken contract could be anything from financial compensation to public humiliation, or even death, as long as both parties agreed to the contract. After completing the form, Hinata entered the door that lead from the entrance to the main lounge.

It wasn't exactly as she pictured. Like most people, when she thought of this particular lifestyle, she imagined chains hung from the ceiling, a dungeon-like decor, and the screams of the Submissives in the background. What she found was a rather plush lounge with very comfortable looking chairs scattered around. To one side, there was a fully stocked bar, and to the other was a small stage. On the stage, a Dominant was apparently putting his Submissive on display for the crowd. Hinata blushed at the scene, but no one could see underneath her mask.

She rather gracefully sat on one of the many plush wing-backed chairs around a small table and picked up a small book titles 'The Life: Beginner's instructional.' She soon lost herself in the book, reading up on the many duties and responsibilities required of both sides of the field.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto has been told how worthless he was for as long as he could remember. Called the Dead Last by his classmates because of his grades, called an ingrate, degenerate, worthless scum and much worse by the villagers, and told on many occasions how idiotic he was. Not to mention how many times he's failed in the past. He honestly couldn't remember a time when anyone had actually told him that he'd done a good job. Even though he'd trained two and a half years with the Sannin Jiraiya, he still felt as weak and insignificant as people told him he was.

Despite that, he harnessed his boundless confidence and promised himself he would change all of that. In his few moments of self-doubt, he quailed under the weight of the task he gave himself; after all, it was difficult to overcome the opinions of everyone you knew and to change yourself for the better. Fortunately, his confidence was as endless as his chakra reserves. The problem, though, was that his had no idea how to change people's opinions. At least, not without beating them all to Suna and back…

He was walking down the road, pondering this, when his sensitive hearing caught the tail end of a conversation. "… besides, actions speak louder than words, dear," he heard a middle aged woman say to her teenage daughter, who had puffy red eyes and trails of mascara down her cheeks. Right then and there, it struck him like a bolt from the blue yonder. Actions speak louder than words, therefore, he should act how he wanted people to think of him. The plan was a little simple, even he could see that, but in this case it should work out fine.

For the next few hours as he strolled around the moderately sized village on the border of Fire and Tea country, he set the guidelines for how he wanted people to perceive him. First of all, they called him an idiot, so instead he should act intelligent. Perhaps not like a bookworm, but maybe he should be more politically, socially, and tactically aware? Next, people considered him weak. So, of course, he should act strong, and the best way to do that, he figured, would be with a quiet confidence, not the brashness he usually showed.

He dug through his ninja pouch and pulled out an exact copy of the pen and notebook that Jiraiya used to take notes with. The Super Pervert had given an exact copy of them to Naruto so that, as his apprentice, Naruto could begin to take notes so that one day he too could write the infamous Icha Icha novels.

Eventually, a definitive list was formed, Jiraiya was consulted, and a radical change in behavior for our orange clad hero began.

So it was no small wonder that, in an attempt to rebel, he became immersed in the lifestyle. Then again, it could have been the fact that Jiraiya practically forced him to read Icha Icha Violence before teaching him anything…

In any case, he'd already had a year and a half of experience under his belt as a Dominant. Hot spring towns usually had quite an active red light district that Naruto frequented as often as Jiraiya peeked. If anyone found out, he'd tell them he was practicing his torture and interrogation skills. In reality, he loved being the Master because it gave him a sense of control, a sense of power that he'd never felt before he first tried it. It helped that he got quite a bit of sex from the deal too, and with his stamina… well, lets say that he left a lot of Submissives very very happy.

Even now that he was back in Konoha, he wasn't going to give up on the life. Jiraiya had long since learned of his student's fetish, and had directed him to a very reputable club with excellent security policies. A future Hokage couldn't be a known as a person with that sort of fetish, now could he? In any case, the Rose's Thorn sounded like a good idea to him. Besides, it'd be nice to get a small sense of revenge against whatever villager he happened to obtain for what they put him through. He may not be the Kyuubi, but when it came to revenge, he was as bad as Sasuke.

So when he entered the small entry way, he practically grilled the man behind the podium about the place's policies. He did look intimidating in his nearly skin tight blood red leather outfit. The jacket was plain and unadorned except for a small card over his heart. It was the Ace of Hearts. He wore a small riding crop at his hip. His features were hidden by a blood red device that looked similar to a re-breather. It was a lot more streamlined and covered not only his mouth, but his cheeks too. His cape was, again, blood red with the Ace of Hearts stitched onto the back. The hood was pulled up over his blond hair, hiding it from view and casting a shadow over the parts of his face not covered by the mask. His piercingly blue eyes shill shone out of the shadowy folds, though, and accentuated his overall look. Satisfied with the answers, Naruto signed the paper with the pseudonym he'd been using since he started.

"Ace of Hearts?" The man behind the desk read. His eyes widened and he pulled out a small booklet from his back pocket. "Are you the same Ace of Hearts that turned the Densetsu no Heartless into a submissive?"

"You've heard of me?" Naruto asked in genuine surprise.

"You are my hero!" the hulking bouncer gushed. "How in the world did you manage to turn the Lifestyle's most famous female Dominant into your Slave?"

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that," Naruto began, injecting a hint of arrogance into his voice. "The trick is to make them break down. Humiliate them, make them beg for mercy, and once you've broken them, you can force them to be whoever you want them to be. Simple brainwashing techniques, really…"

Naruto trailed off. The guy was starstruck and practically drooling. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers a few times to get the big guy's attention. At least the bouncer had the decency to blush at his inattentiveness.

"Her style mainly consisted of physical torture to send a person into hysterics," Naruto began in the same tone that Iruka used to use to lecture him back in the Academy, "and then when they've reached rock bottom, to take whatever pleasure she wanted from them. She actually was the one to approach me. It was rather comical, watching her use every tactic she knew to get me to break. I guess I was just too tough for her. Once she broke down in frustration, desperation, and the hysteria since all of her techniques had failed, I took her for everything she had and forced her to submit. She's one of the hottest fucks I've had to date. The last I heard she was still a Sub."

"Y-yeah, she is. That feat alone has made your name probably the most famous Dominant in the Elemental Nations. It's an honor to welcome you to the Rose's Thorn tonight, Ace of Hearts-sama."

"It's nice to be here. Anyway, I'm looking for a long term Sub, since I'll be staying in Konoha for a while. I'd rather not have to re-train one, so I need some fresh meat. Girl, please, I don't swing the other way. Got anyone like that?"

"Um, let me see… ah, yes, a girl by the name of Zen came in for her first time tonight. She was definitely a novice, probably even a virgin unless I'm very much mistaken." The bouncer could tell that Ace was intrigued. He grinned, and continued, "She's wearing a white mask with 'freedom' written across the forehead. Shouldn't be too hard to spot."

"Thank you very much."

"Um… actually, can I get your autograph?" the big guy asked sheepishly.

Thank god his cape's hood hid his sweat drop. He signed the man's copy of _The Rules and Regulations of the Life_ anyway. It made the man's day… no scratch that, it made his whole year. I'd be a while before the adoring sparkle in the man's eyes went away. Coming from a hulking man like him, it would scare more people away than his huge muscles and overbearing manner. The bouncer didn't care either way; he was already lost in euphoria. It wasn't every day you got a celebrity to give you an autograph, was it?

Naruto was glad that he'd taken the bouncer's advice and looked for the newbie. He had to admit that she had one of the hottest bodies he'd ever seen. Not many girls could grow a bust that big, and from what he could see, it was all natural. No silicon in those jugs. The girl's long black hair reached almost to her mid-back, and her skin was absolutely flawless. Not a single blemish could be seen, though he'd have to double check later on, when he could inspect all of her skin. So, liking what he saw, he decided to approach her.

"Excuse me, are you Zen-san?"

The blank mask turned to look at him. "Yes, that's me."

"I heard you're looking for a master. I happened to be looking for a slave, and the bouncer recommended you. He said you were a novice, and since you are reading an introductory book, I'm guessing he was right."

"U-um… yes, this is my first time." Despite the mask, Zen ducked her head in embarrassment. "I don't really know what to do now…"

"The next step for you would be to sign a contract with someone." Ace began. "Since you are seeking the Submissive position, and I am seeking the Dominant, I believe I could help you out. Are you interested?"

Hinata gave the figure a once-over, something she'd never have the confidence to do before. Here, however, she was anonymous. No one would know it was really her… so she put as much of her fear and insecurities behind her as she could. He certainly was intimidating, but the muscles that rippled underneath the leather were really enticing. It didn't help that the Submissive on the stage was letting out a high pitched series of moans as she was being brought to orgasm through her Dominant's attention. It was really turning her on, so she wasn't exactly thinking straight. "Yes, I am," She practically purred.

"Good." Zen could practically feel the smirk this guy was giving her, even though she couldn't see his face. "Read this, and if you are unsatisfied, make any necessary changes and I'll look it over. We'll do this until we can both agree."

Ace handed Zen a piece of paper and she scanned it quickly. It was similar to the paper she signed to get into the club, mostly saying that if either party's identity was discovered, it was not to be revealed to anyone without mutual consent. It did say that he was responsible for any damages that may be sustained during the duration of the contract and would offer financial compensation in the event that lasting harm did come to her. The contract even set down a basic safe word for any situation, designating 'Val Halla' for that role, as it was unlikely that either one would use it in regular conversation. There was a clause that stated that the Submissive was to be totally devoted to her Master, doing whatever he asked of her, allowing no one else to infringe on his 'property'. The agreement was that, in turn, the Master wouldn't look elsewhere for pleasure, obtaining it solely from his Slave. The consequence for breaking the agreement was a very hefty sum of money. Zen couldn't find a flaw with the contract, so she signed it and again placed a drop of blood where needed. Naruto took it when she was done and did the same.

Zen felt an emotion quite strange to her: hope. The irony of her way of obtaining freedom, by offering herself to a Master, was not lost on her, but she had never felt as unrestrained as she did at that moment. Ace finished his portion of the signing, gave Hinata a copy, and put his copy in a pocket.

"So, now that you are mine, you will only address me as Master or Ace-sama." Ace's smooth baritone was stern and commanding. Already, Zen could feel herself becoming bound by his words. It was… terrifying, exhilarating, and oh so erotic. "Anything I say, you have to do. Should you feel like anything I'm doing will be too much for you to handle, you may say the safe word. Also, since it seems that we are both under a pseudonym, we each have lives outside of our hobby."

Zen felt a small measure of fear. Was her new Master going to forbid her from having any sort of life outside of her enslavement? The thought scared her… but in some ways, it exhilarated her.

"I won't infringe on that too much. However, since we are both hiding our identities from each other, I'll need a way to contact you to arrange meetings. Take this and put it on." Ace pulled out a black choker. It was rather plain looking, except for the small seal engraved on a metal plate on the front of it.

"If I'm trying to contact you, the collar will heat up and slightly vibrate. Just touch the seal and we will be able to communicate. If you, for any reason, are unable to come when I call, you can explain yourself through this method. You may contact me through the seal the same way. Understand?"

Hinata nodded her head and quickly donned the device. While not too tight, the weight was there as a constant reminder of her life. Yet, for all the fear that most people have of being in her position, she felt only rapture. After all, her new Master had devised a method that allowed her to have the best of both worlds. She could still be regular old Hyuuga Hinata, she could spend time with her friends and teammates, but he would be at the beck and call of her Master. Both freedom and enslavement; it was a harmonic dichotomy that released her of her worries, her burdens, and her fears. She could do anything, so long as her new master ordered it.

"We don't have time to stand around." Ace ordered her. "Come with me."

Ace walked to a large bureau next to the wall opposite of the door that led to the entrance. The short, wispy, frail looking man coughed once in the smoky atmosphere and looked up at him.

"I need a room." Ace stated with confidence.

"What kind do you need, sir? We have quite a variety from the typical dungeon settings to something closer to a typical hotel room. Many have a variety of machines, depending on the type of room you get. All are stocked with the basics, though."

"I need something fairly mild. Nothing too extreme, please. I want it to be comfortable. I'm breaking in a first timer tonight," he boasted.

"Ah, I see! Is this one yours?" The older man nodded to Zen.

"Yes, she's mine," he said with a hint of pride, before his voice turned intimidating. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, I'm not the sharing type."

"Of course, sir. What name do you want the room registered under?"

"Ace of Hearts."

"D-did you say Ace of Hearts?" The man looked up in shock.

"Yes, I did, and yes, I know I'm famous, and no, I won't give you an autograph. How much is the room?" Ace spoke like he was speaking to a young child, patronizing and condescending.

"For you, sir, it's on the house."

'_Brown nosing at its best,'_ Ace thought. The man rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a simple looking key. "Room 345 is yours. It's the last one on the third floor…"

Ace grabbed the key, cutting the man off. He took a few steps towards the door that lead to the stairwell. He stopped and turned back to Zen, who stood unmoving.

"Zen, follow me."

"H-hai." She stepped next to him. Before she could react, he grabbed her chin and turned her blank mask towards his face. His eyes stared at the place where Zen's eyes would be if not covered by the mask.

"You forget your place," he growled at her. "I'll let you off this once, since you're still learning, but from this point on, you will address me either as Master or Ace-sama. Do you understand me?"

"H-hai, Master," Zen whimpered, placating.

"Better. Remember that only my equals may walk beside me. You will follow behind me as a good servant should." He let her go and went through the door. Zen really didn't know what she was getting into. The scope of the situation only truly struck her at that point. But there was no going back. The most she could hope was that her Master was not the cruel type. Before she knew it, they were in the room, the door locked behind them.

Ace turned to face her. He looked her up and down, and even walked around her a few times. Once satisfied by his inspection, he stood in front of her and started barking out orders. "Stand up straight. Don't slouch. There. Now stay like that." Ace circled her once more, slowly inspecting her. His hands wandered, a feel there, a pinch there, he even gave her butt a little smack, making her jump slightly and let out an 'Eek!"

"Very nice." Ace said. "You learn quickly." He wrapped both of his arms around her torso, holding her both gently and sensually. His face was lowered until his re-breather was right next to her ear.

"You have a very beautiful body. Such a beautiful girl, and now, you're mine. Does that excite you?" His voice was velvety smooth, like silk sliding across one's skin. The raw lust and sensuality sent shivers down Zen's spine, and a familiar warmth erupted between her legs. One of his hands grabbed the zipper to her leather jacket. With each syllable he said, it fell another inch. When the last link was undone, he gently pulled it past her shoulders and down her arms. Her bare chest was completely exposed. He let his hands wander, caressing her breasts. His fingers played over her nipples, sending waves of pleasure through her. Still, he whispered in her ear.

"If you do what I say, I will reward you. But remember," his voice took on an edge, "if you disobey" he twisted her nipple painfully, forcing a whimper out of her. "I'll punish you accordingly. Understand?"

"Hai, Master." Ace chuckled "Good girl. You deserve… a reward."

Ace's hand left Zen's breast, lightly brushing her stomach, causing the girl to shiver. With a flick, Zen's pants were unbuttoned, sliding down her hips. She wore nothing underneath.

"Oh, what's this? Being adventurous, are you? And not a hair, either. That's one less step I have to take…"

Ace's hand caressed her sex, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there. He expertly slipped a finger into her folds. With gentle strokes, he deftly maneuvered his finger under the hood to directly caress her clitoris. Much to his amusement, Zen's knees wobbled and she almost fell. It was only his other arm, which had snaked its way under her armpit and around her chest to caress her breasts, that prevented her from falling. Ace felt the already damp pussy of his slave explode with wetness. He once more chuckled that smooth, deep, sensuous chuckle into her ear and gently slipped a finger into her. He felt the resistance of her hymen. The bouncer was right; she was a virgin. He chuckled once more in amusement.

"What's this?" he teased. "You're still a virgin, are you?"

"H-hai, Master." Zen's voice was strained with the effort to hold back a moan. Ace grinned, lightly brushing his thumb over her clitoris. Zen couldn't help but let a moan escape, leaning back against the rock hard chest of her Master. His finger started carefully thrusting in and out of her opening. Zen's hips started thrusting back against his finger, as more moans escaped her. Her legs were practically limp, and she was being held by Ace's other arm.

Ace could feel her orgasm approaching. Redoubling his efforts, he was rewarded by a gasp and a very strained moan. As soon as he felt that she was on the brink of orgasm, which she was, he picked her up and set her down on the bed. Expertly slipping out of his cloths in record time, he positioned himself between her legs. Zen barely had enough time to look down and see his rather sizeable member before it entered her.

She hissed lightly in pain as the invading rod tore through her hymen. With an expert flick to her clitoris with one hand, and a twist to her nipple with the other, Ace sent Zen into orgasm, thrusting himself into her at the same time. The pleasure he was giving her and the pain of losing her virginity blended together. Rather loud moans filled the room as she began humping herself against his hard cock. Before her orgasm could recede, Ace lifted her legs, folding them almost to her chest, pulled almost all the way out, and thrust home. Zen yelped in surprise, gasped as he once more pulled out, and when he thrust once more into her depths, she moaned again.

"H-hai M-ma-master! Ooohhhh" her little sentence only drove Ace crazy. His slow thrusts stimulated feelings within Zen that she'd never thought she'd feel. Making sure that he rubbed his pelvic bone against her clitoris with each thrust, he drove Zen crazy. Ace knew that she was close to coming again. Feeling it was time for a change of pace, he pulled out all the stops and really started pounding into her. Zen moaned louder, her hands grabbing at the sheets. She arched her back in pleasure, which in turn gave Ace a better angle to thrust with, hitting her G-spot.

"Master! I'm coming!" Zen moaned. Her hips started bucking wildly, Ace expertly timing his thrusts to match hers. Before her orgasm even ended, Ace flipped her over so that her ass was raised high in the air, supported by her knees. Her arms were limp, and couldn't hold weight, so her head was resting on the pillow. With a violent thrust, Ace slammed himself into her. He really started picking up speed now; the bed was striking the wall with each thrust. He could feel his own orgasm building, and decided not to wait. Zen couldn't believe the pleasure he was giving her. She'd orgasmed twice in 5 minutes, and was working on her third. Her vaginal walls started convulsing, signaling the approach of her nirvana.

"I'm coming! Oh, fuck me, yeah, Ace-samAAAAAAHHHHHH" That phrase coupled with Zen's own intense orgasm drove Ace over the edge. He nearly passed out from the pleasure of his release. His hot cum flooded her pussy, soothing the already aching tissue. This triggered a huge orgasm for Zen, leaving her in a semi conscious state. Her pleasure wouldn't stop as a series of mini-orgasms flooded her already well fucked pussy. Ace rested his weight against Zen's raised ass, reveling in the afterglow of his own orgasm, reveling in the heat of his slave's pussy, his member being massaged by the twitches of her mini-orgasm..

By the time they'd both stopped coming, they were breathing hard, like they'd run a marathon. Ace gently pulled himself out of Zen and collapsed next to her. Without Ace to hold her exposed ass in place, she slumped to the side, unconsciously leaning into his body. Ace pulled the light blanket over them and placed an arm around her. The two contented teens lay there, drifting to sleep, feeling happier than either had felt in a long time.

* * *

(A/N) When Naruto and Hinata are in their Master/Slave mode, I'll refer to them as Ace and Zen respectively. When they're in everyday life, I'll refer to them as their real names. Understand? Good.

I warned you! If you skipped my first authors notes, I recommend that you go back and read it. I hope you liked it. See you next chapter!


	3. The start of a new day

Ace's eyes fluttered as he woke from sleep. The open window showed the night sky outside, a crescent moon almost perfectly framed in it. Few stars could be seen, but that was because Konoha in general and the Red Light district specifically were very bright. Street lamps lit the main thoroughfares with soft yellow light that was easily blocked by curtains. They were bright enough to illuminate the way for anyone up at these hours, but dim enough that they wouldn't keep people indoors awake. A gentle breeze blew into the room. It was chilly, but not biting, very typical of early autumn. In this part of Fire Country, summer extended for another month, with most of September being indistinguishable from August in terms of weather. It was only the last couple of weeks in September that it began to cool down. Early October was a time of early autumn thunderstorms and weather that couldn't make up its mind. Summer was always reluctant to release its hold, but the inevitable march of autumn, winter's herald, would take it's rightful place. This generally happened shortly after Naruto's birthday.

Ace's smile was unseen under his re-breather, although the slight scrunching of his eyes would give an observant person the clues they needed to know he was happy. Somehow, the two had shifted in their sleep. Ace lay on his back, stretched out on the surprisingly comfortable bed. Zen, his new submissive, had snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, holding onto him like he was a gigantic teddy bear.

Yes, it was a very cute scene. Despite the strangeness of their relationship, it seemed that they would have quite a few tender moments. Moments that he had never had the chance to experience as a child. Ace felt an ache in his chest that he could only remember feeling on a couple of occasions; when he was thinking of the family he could have had. It was strange, he mused. He'd been with plenty of girls, willing and unwilling submissives, but he'd never felt like this with any of them. Perhaps it was that none of them had truly expressed such raw affection that Zen was showing him. What could have possibly possessed the girl to act like she was _in love _with him, her master, her owner, the man who could and would do anything he wanted with her. Somehow, it seemed like she had fallen in love with him! With a gentle shake of his head, he erased such treacherous thoughts. He had known Zen for less than an hour before he fucked her, there was no way she could be in love with him. The very aspect was absurd; ridiculous, even.

Besides, love was not something Ace had ever felt before, even as Naruto. Sure, he had said that he was in love with Sakura, but he knew that had only been a crush. It was one of the true feelings of affection, no matter how slight, that he had felt before he found his precious people. As attention starved as he was, he grabbed onto it and didn't let it go until he realized that she wanted nothing to do with him, romantically, anyway. He'd convinced himself that his crush was true love by the time he'd graduated from the Academy. He had been ecstatic to be on the same team as her, even if that teme had been with them. It wasn't until after the mission to retrieve Sasuke that he'd realized that she felt nothing for him, save for a faint sense of camaraderie that they had because they were on the same team. He'd totally given up on Sakura during his training trip. To be honest, he just stopped thinking about her. He didn't have time to ponder his feelings for her while he was fucking the many women he'd been with, and somewhere along the way his 'feelings' for her disappeared.

In any case, somehow his affection for this new girl was far above that. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was in love, but… it was a good feeling. She may be his servant, in a sense, but he still cared for her. It was obvious that she, somehow, cared for him too, despite the rather short amount of time they'd spent together. He let the thought go.

He did make a promise to himself, though. Until she decided the life was not for her, he would enjoy her company as much as he wished. After all, there were few in Konoha that would go so far as to sleep with its resident demon vessel, so he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Hinata gradually woke. The cool, crisp breeze blowing from the open window caresses her body. The only protection she had from it was a thin sheet that had been pulled over her and the warm skin rubbing against her own. The breeze smelled of changing leaves, fresh bread, and wood smoke. She smiled and nuzzled a little deeper into the warm embrace.

Her dreams had been wild, chaotic even. The pleasure filled haze she'd been in since she had committed herself to her new master had been far beyond anything she had ever though she could feel. She didn't know why, but in her dreams, her master's features had been overlaid with Naruto's. There was no mistaking the sun kissed hair and bright blue eyes of the boy she truly felt she was in love with. It was a good fantasy, to think that her master had somehow been Naruto. Hell, her dream was so vivid that she could even smell him.

The many times he had carried her on the missions they'd been on together had let her memorize his unique scent. There was that almost overwhelming smell of ramen and earth, a fresh spring rain, and a slight cinnamon scent blending it all together. It was invigorating. When he had left on his trip with Jiraiya, he had left a few of his cloths in his closet. Hinata, being as… she hated to admit it, but it was true… obsessive as she was, she had broken into his apartment and taken one of his older t-shirts. Even though she'd worn it to bed for as long as it would fit, it had always smelled of him. It was a shame that her breasts had grown to the point where it was physically impossible to get it over her chest. Instead, she'd turned it into a pillow case.

Her brows furrowed. She was fully awake now, so why was Naruto's scent still there? She lifted her head and looked at the man she was snuggling against. Sun kissed hair and vibrant blue eyes adorned the partially covered face of the man. Her eyes widened. "N-Naruto-kun?"

A burst of adrenaline ran through Ace's veins. There was no way that she knew, right? It could be his hair… and his eyes… he had taken his cloak off last night in the process of getting naked. His features were bared for all to see, even though the whole audience consisted of his new slave.

Schooling his facial features, lest he show his surprise, he cocked and eyebrow, letting a little amusement shine from his eyes. "Naruto-kun? Have you already forgotten who your new master is, Zen-chan?"

Hinata blushed slightly. It was obvious now. The blonde's spiky locks didn't defy gravity like her Naruto's did. His seemed to flow out and down. And those blue eyes held a jaded look, not that bright look of childhood innocence that she was sure Naruto would still hold, even after all these years.  
"I'm sorry, Master. You reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago."

Ace nodded at her explanation. Suspicion would have marred his features, but Jiraiya had taught him how to hide his emotions well. Zen looked like she was almost his age. Since she said that she'd known who he was, that ruled out a lot of the girls he was unfamiliar with. Since Zen's hair was a dark blue, almost black color, it ruled out most of the girls he knew. The only girls around his age that he knew were Sakura, who had pink hair, Ino, who had blond hair, and Tenten, who had brown hair. He didn't know any girls around his age who had bluish black hair… His thoughts ground to a halt for a second as realization flowed through him.

'_Could it be? No, Hinata wouldn't do something like this… would she? I know I did get to know her a little bit during missions, but I don't know if she would or not. Then again, she always was a little weird, and shy too. Maybe she would… Well, there's only one way to find out.'_

"Ah. I see." He said with gentleness. "You mistook me for a boy you once liked, right?"

Zen nodded. Ace chuckled. "Well, while I am flattered, I think this is a case of mistaken identity."

Ace let his eyes wander over her naked body, appreciating the overwhelming beauty of his new submissive.

"You know, you really are beautiful," he told her, letting a hint of admiration and awe slip into his voice. Just enough that a trained ninja could detect it.

"T-thank you, master." She sounded pleased, despite the rosy blush that he imagined must be shading her cheeks.

"Yes… however, you've left me with quite a problem." He shifted the blanket aside to reveal his throbbing member. Zen gasped. How in the world had that monster been inside her? It was huge! Though… she had never seen any others to compare it with. She could change that, though. After all, she did have a Doujutsu that could see through walls… and cloths. Why hadn't she thought to do that before? Maybe… maybe she should have done that to Naruto-kun… The blush that was already on her cheeks from the complement and the large dick right in front of her face deepened into the truly dark red blush she was known for. The thought of using the Byakugan to peek at Naruto, something strictly forbidden by her clan, had her hot and bothered.

Ace chuckled, mistaking the blush caused by her forbidden thoughts as being a result of his cock. "Surprised? Lady Luck truly blessed me, even if to make up for her past mistakes." He sounded slightly smug, and Zen had to fight to keep her face straight. "Now, how are you going to take care of this, Zen-chan?"

"I-I-I don't know, M-master," she stuttered. She had the urge to duck her head like she used to do to hide her blush, but she reminded herself that she was wearing a mask for that.

"Last night, you were reading 'The Life: Beginner's instructional' weren't you?" He asked, and Zen nodded. "Did you get to the part about oral sex?"

Zen blessed the fact that she hadn't removed her mask last night. She was really glad she was wearing it now, even if just to hide her fierce blush. The book was very… detailed. Even though she didn't have any experience in the field, she felt that she could perform adequately, for a beginner, anyway. So she nodded in affirmation.

"Well, you can't pleasure me with that mask on."

"M-master, I can't. I wear this mask to protect my identity for a reason."

Ace frowned. Of course she would want to protect her identity, especially if it really was Hinata. How could he get her to take it off? Then, it hit him. "You remember that little paper we signed?" he asked her with a hint of mischievousness. When Zen nodded, he continued. "There was a little clause that more or less forbade us from revealing each others' identities to anyone without permission. You don't have anything to fear."

Zen nodded. She started raising her hand to her mask, but she hesitated. Ace placed his hand on hers and guided it to the mask. Slowly, it was removed, revealing the identity of the girl who said she'd known him and liked him. The girl he now owned.

Pale lavender eyes, indicating the presence of the Byakugan stared back at him. Her face was rather cute, if somewhat girlish. It was just starting to change to a woman's, yet still retained that sense of innocence that children had. Ace stiffened, even if Zen didn't know it. He was sure his eyes widened a bit, though since Ace had dropped her gaze to stare at the blanket in front of her, so she couldn't see.

Ace didn't know what to think. His suspicions were correct. Somehow, Hyuuga Hinata had joined the life the very day he got back to Konoha, and somehow he'd managed to acquire her as his personal servant. The chances were one in a million. Then again, fate had a way of repaying him for his hell of a childhood. Maybe… maybe this was a good thing. She'd confessed to him, even if she had no idea who he was, that she'd liked him. She did care for him. Even though he had thought she was a very cute girl (even rivaling his Sakura-chan, back when he still had a crush on the pinkette) he didn't think that anything could come of it. After all, the Hyuuga were a prodigious clan, considered royalty in Konoha, while he was practically a street rat. He had grown to like her, slightly, after the Chuunin Exams, and had gotten to know her better during the missions they'd had together before his journey with Jiraiya. In the end, though, he had ruthlessly squashed out any crush he may have had for her once he realized how little of a chance he actually had. Anyone intending to become Hokage, like he was, had to know politics. Especially the Leaf Village's internal politics. That means knowing which factions existed inside the village, what each member of the council's beliefs and political standpoints were, how the Clans were ran and what their goals were, and also the attitudes of the villagers. The Hyuuga clan, much like the Uchiha clan before the massacre, were the very definition of 'elitist'. For members of that clan, it was difficult to even retain friendly acquaintances because of the strict standards laid down by the clan head and the elders. The chances of Naruto, the village pariah, somehow being considered worthy of even talking to Hinata, the heiress, were laughable; let alone the chances of them being able to date. Fate, as usual, had intervened.

But now, as his servant, she had a duty to do. Ace gave her an encouraging nudge, so Zen practically crawled across the bed and knelt between his knees. She remembered the steps the book had so graphically outlines, with pictures too. So, she did the best she could.

Lowering her mouth to the member, she inhaled its scent. Naruto's scent combined with the pungent smell of sweat and her own juices that still remained from last night's encounter. Blowing softly over the bulging purple head, the warm air made Ace sigh in pleasure. Blowing a little harder, the air stream turned cool, sending shivers down her master's spine.

Opening her mouth, she engulfed the head. She sucked slightly, running her tongue over the swollen head. Letting her tongue explore, she found once particular spot that made her master let out a moan. Pulling it out of her mouth, she blew cold air on it, then gradually slowing the stream until her warm breath caressed Ace's cock.

Wrapping her lips around the head again, she slowly sank her head down the shaft. She had barely taken half of it before the head hit the back of her throat. Just as slowly, she pulled her head back until only the head remained in her mouth. Again, she ran her tongue over Ace's particularly sensitive spot, enticing another moan from her master, just as his caresses had brought moans from her last night.

Remembering a passage from the book, it mentioned deep throating. Most girls were unable to get over the gag reflex to truly deep throat. It mentioned that with practice a slave could manage to train themselves to do so. However, Zen was special.

The Hyuuga, in their quest for perfection, did not allow their members to be malodorous in any way. That included bad breath. So from an early age, children were taught to brush their tongues along with their teeth. The whole tongue. That meant that the toothbrush had to go all the way to the back of the throat to get all of it and remove bad breath for the whole day. An interesting side effect was that few Hyuuga had any gag reflex at all. Strange for the guys, but a very good quality for the girls to have.

Zen knew she didn't have a gag reflex. So, she decided to follow the steps and try to deep throat. Again, she slowly let her lips engulf her master's monster, and slowly pulling it out. Slowly, she increased her speed, running her hand up and down his shaft in sync with her lips. It wasn't long until she had a quite rapid rhythm going. Ace's eyes had rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he tried to hold back his moans. Zen could feel his cock throbbing and knew he was close. Since the book had said that a good slave was to swallow her master's cum unless told otherwise, and she did not want to anger Ace at all, she resolved herself to do the dirty deed.

Zen removed her hand and pushed her head down. Inch after inch of cock disappeared into her mouth, hit the back of her throat, and pushed past it. It was only when her nose was pressed against Ace's pelvic bone did she stop. Again, she remembered one last tidbit from the book. She hummed. The vibration against his cock drove Ace over the edge. His prick exploded with hot cum, shooting it down Zen's throat. She pulled back until only the head rested in her mouth and caught the last few spurts on her tongue.

She was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was unlike anything she'd ever tasted before, yet not at all unpleasant. There was a hint of bitterness, not unlike dark roasted coffee, and a hint of saltiness, but for the most part it was rather bland. More like tofu than anything else. Deciding on a whim that she liked the taste, she swallowed what was in her mouth before sucking on her master's cock, trying to entice another morsel out of the swollen head.

Ace had released a pleasured groan as he came. Even though Zen had no experience, it was obvious that she'd read the basic procedures on how to suck a cock from that book. She'd followed it to the letter, too. Turns out, she's a natural. Ace smiled to himself. He really did pick a nice catch. Perfect body, tight pussy, skilled mouth, and she was very affectionate to boot. What more could he ask for?

Zen took his cock out of her mouth and looked at him. Almost smirking to herself, she decided to say something to surprise him. "Thank you, Master."

The widening of his eyes was all Zen needed to see to know that she'd thrown him so far off guard that he wouldn't know what to expect from her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she practically tackled him to the bed. She rested her head on his chest and gave a contented sigh. He wasn't quite Naruto, but… maybe she could love him. And maybe he could love her. Who knows. In any case, Zen didn't regret her decision one bit.

Ace didn't know how long they rested there. They didn't drift off to sleep this time, but it was still very relaxing. However, Naruto had things to do, so Ace had to go change. He couldn't exactly do that with Hinata… err, Zen on his chest, now could he?

"Zen-chan. It's time to get up."

"Hai, Master."

Zen slipped off Ace and quickly found her cloths. Not that she was nervous about being seen: he had seen all of her anyway. She just didn't think that he'd appreciate it if she wasted time. Before she put anything on, Ace called out to her.

"Zen, I want you to wear this." He held out a small package. Zen took it and quickly opened it. She pulled out a very strange sort of undergarment. It was little more than a cloth thong, much racier than anything she had ever worn, especially since word would get out if she did buy something like it. However, there was a little leather contraption on the crotch area. Not knowing what to think, Zen just followed orders and put it on.

Immediately, she discovered what the leather part was for. Whenever she moved, it would stimulate her clitoris. Even bending down to pick up her pants sent waves of pleasure through her body as the leather nub slipped under the protective hood and rubbed against her pleasure button.

"I see you can feel its effects. It's a common devise that many Dominants with ninja training use on their Submissives. With a little chakra…" he formed the ram seal. Immediately, the waist band tightened slightly. Zen mused that she would most likely be unable to take it off. The leather part had a space where she could pee through, so that wasn't a problem, and there was room for… other bodily functions. However, there was not enough space or give to allow her to pleasure herself. Most likely, the device would keep her in a constant state of arousal until her master released her. Clever.

"So, you've figured it out, huh? Let it be a reminder." He pulled her close. "You belong to me. Never forget that. Do not let anyone so much as touch you, understand?"

"Hai, master." Ace almost did a double take at the amount of devotion he heard from her. The last time he'd heard a woman address him with near fanatical praise was when he'd broken Densetsu no Heartless. It shocked him that this girl was already that devoted to him.

Ace could already smell her arousal. The fox in his belly did have some good uses, such as increasing his senses. He remembered that Kiba had a good sense of smell too. He knew that if Hinata was going to be training with her team today that he would be driven practically crazy. It was a prank amongst pranks, and even though he'd matured, Naruto still liked a good prank, even if he was being Ace at the moment.

"Good." He gave a little chuckle and turned to gather up his own cloths. They finished dressing in silence with only the rustle of cloth and the squeak of leather between them.

Once the two of them were fully dressed, they walked out of the room and out through the lounge. Ace gave the room key back to the guy behind the desk, and they went out through the narrow hallway that the bouncer sat in. Stepping out of the club, the noticed the streets were practically abandoned. That was the nature of the Red Light district. It came alive at night and was practically a ghost town during the day. Though it was very early morning right now, the eastern sky was starting to light up. It would be day soon…

Ace turned to Zen and leaned in close to her. Whispering in her ear, he said "Meet me here at eleven tonight. I'll be waiting in the lounge."

"Hai, master." Impulsively, Zen slipped two fingers under her mask, touched them to her lips, and placed them over Ace's re-breather. "I can't wait…"

Ace nodded at her, eyes crinkled with happiness, before disappearing in a gust of wind. Zen stood there for a moment before jumping to the roofs and making her way home. Luckily for her, the night watch at her clan's compound was in the process of changing with the morning shift, so she was able to sneak in undetected. Stashing her mask and cloths away in the most secret place she could think (the underside of her mattress), taking a quick shower, and changing into her regular training cloths, she left as quickly as she came, though she let herself be seen by the guards this time. She had training with her team in half an hour, and she hated to be late. Even though that stupid piece of leather was annoying the crap out of her with every movement, she wouldn't slack off with her training. Besides, how else would she beat her sister?

* * *

Naruto appeared on the porch of his second story apartment. The place looked almost the same as when he left it. It appeared that a fresh coat of paint had been slapped on the building shortly after he left, since it was already a little weather worn and dirty. The large obscene graffiti that had once decorated his door was gone. Hell, it looked like the whole door had been replaced. Before, Naruto had a wooden door with a small window pane near the top and the bottom had been partially rotted through. Now, though, it was a solid metal door, much like the aluminum doors at the Academy. It had been painted to match the rest of the building, though.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He really had stayed up too late last night, and he'd used up a lot of energy. Fumbling with his keys, he managed to find the right one. With a deft twist, the door clicked as the deadbolt opened.

The door swung open, letting a little light into the place. Not quite enough to see, as it was still dark out. Naruto reached out and flicked a light switch in the entry way. With a flash and a hum, the fluorescent lights came on, revealing… a clean apartment.

Slightly confused, Naruto stepped in and inspected the place. The small entry way had a single step up to separate where it was appropriate to wear shoes (the lower level) and where it was not (the upper level). The hardwood of the floor gleamed brightly in the artificial light. It looked as though it had been waxed and buffed only a few days ago. Before he had gone on his trip, it had been threadbare and stained carpet.

He quickly slipped out of his shoes and stepped into the house. It didn't even seem like it was his anymore. The yellowing cracked plaster walls had been replaced with new, fresh drywall. The place still smelled faintly of fresh paint, though it was covered well with the lemon oil scent of floor and furniture polish. The dark blue walls contrasted nicely with the bright golden oak wood of the floors. The ceiling, still white, had also been repaired; it no longer had water stains from leaks in the roof.

His old, beaten, ratty furniture had been replaced as well. The center piece of the room was a large leather sofa, brown with brass round tacks on the seams. Though the piece was obviously used, it was well cared for. In fact, it looked more retro and broken in than old and ratty. Like it was meant to look the way it did. In front of the couch was a low coffee table that almost perfectly matched the shade of the hardwood floor. Underneath it, an intricately designed throw rug of mostly blues and greens invitingly lay in between the couch and the, again golden oak, entertainment center. The cabinet doors were open, revealing a television and a DVD player, neither of which he owned before his trip. On either side of the couch, end tables held matching lamps. Against the far wall from the entrance, a wing-backed chair that matched the couch sat perpendicular to it. Between the near wall and the entertainment center was the door to the kitchen. Half way down the wall to his right was the door to his bedroom.

Naruto frowned. Taking a quick peek into the kitchen, he saw that it too had been cleaned, renovated, and brand new appliances installed. He was willing to bet that there were even new dishes and silverware in the cabinets and drawers.

His room, thank goodness, was not too different. Sure, there was new drywall where it had been damaged by kunai (thanks to late night practice) but the pain scheme was the same. His beaten old metal frame bed- he had hauled it out of a dumpster himself- was polished like new. Naruto hadn't known that it was brass under all that tarnish. The lumpy old mattress had been replaced with a brand new one, and a completely new bedspread in neutral colors had replaced his old one.

The floors matched the living room, as did his new dresser. He looked over at the bedside table, and saw an innocent looking envelope in front of his framed picture of Team 7. Curious, he strode over and ripped it open.

He merely skimmed the letter. It was signed from Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura. Apparently, the big-breasted Hokage had tried to assign cleanup and care duty for his apartment to Genin teams, but they'd refused, stating the need for HAZMAT suits to clean it up as well as higher pay. So, funded by Jiraiya, the three women had cleaned the place and hired some contractors to do the tough work. Shizune and Sakura did most of the painting, and Tsunade herself had bought and placed the new furniture, and had even cleaned up the tarnished old bed frame, making it gleam like new.

Naruto felt tears prick at his eyes; between this surprise and his new submissive, he finally felt that he could truly be content in Konoha…

But the thought of his submissive, Hinata, lead to darker thoughts. Hinata was an important political figure, whether she wanted to be or not, as the Hyuuga clan heiress. If his relationship with her was ever revealed, the shit could hit the fan.

With a morose sigh, Naruto flopped face down on his new bed. He winced when something hard dug into his chest. With a sigh, he rolled over and looked down his shirt for the offending item. It was the First Hokage's necklace. He lifted the jewel up to the light and inspected it. It brought back memories… and besides, it was a rather unique item. He'd never seen anything else like it.

Wait, that wasn't entirely true. While protecting that actress who played Princess Gale, Yukie Fujikaze, Naruto had seen her wear a necklace that was a similar color and similar shape to the one he was wearing. As he thought about that mission, he remembered how surprised he was to learn that Yukie Fujikaze was actually Koyuki Kazahana, the princess of Snow Country. With Team 7's help, she had taken her rightful place as Daimyo of Snow Country from her usurper uncle, Doto Kazahana. After the activation of her father's life's work, a weather control device, she had renamed the now mild-weathered country Spring Country.

With such a long and controllable growing season, Spring Country was one of the leading exporters of exotic fruits and vegetables. Now, most people could walk to the local market at any time of the year and buy whatever fruits or vegetables they craved, regardless what time of the year it was. In Spring Country, all plants were in season all year long. It was a prosperous nation, now.

And with prosperous nations, Naruto remembered having visited Wave Country during his travels. Koyuki, having heard from Naruto about his adventure in Wave Country, had traveled to visit the Great Naruto Bridge. Before she left, she paid a visit to the daimyo of that country. Before she left, though, a trade agreement had been hammered out. Now Wave was riding on the crest of prosperity brought by Spring Country, as most of Spring's exports were shipped to Wave, and through them to the rest of the Elemental Nations.

With wealth came danger, though. Wave was plagued by pirates for almost a year, once the trade routes had again shifted to go through the country. After spending a fair amount of money hiring ninja from Mist- who, incidentally, was slowly recovering from civil war at the time- the pirates were held at bay and the shipping lanes were made relatively safe again. Though Wave spend a large amount of money to do this, they had spent even more to rapidly build a large fleet of war ships to patrol these trade routes, ensuring that trade to and from Wave Country could go uninterrupted.

Consequently, nearly a year's worth of C and B-ranked missions to the Hidden Mist helped that war-torn village's economy recover, leading to a resurgence of Mist's power. Though still not back to its former glory, the damage caused by the reign of both the Third and Fourth Mizukages was greatly marginalized.

Naruto smiled. In some ways, he was directly responsible for saving two countries and a hidden village from poverty. Though he doubted he ever would, both Koyuki and Tazuna- who, Naruto had learned, held the ear of Wave's Daimyo- had both told him that if he ever needed their help, they would do whatever it took to help him. It made him feel… well, appreciated and acknowledged.

Suddenly, Naruto bolted upright in his bed. A devious grin, still covered by his re-breather, stretched across his face. He had the beginnings of a plan in mind. With no time to waste, he rushed into the living room to find some paper and pens; he had some letters to write.

* * *

Another chapter down. Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Originally, these two chapters were only only one chapter, but I split them in two because I was having problems uploading. I posted them at the same time, so you guys didn't have to wait.

Anyway, to clarify things, Naruto knows that Zen is Hinata, because he saw her face. Hinata doesn't know that Ace and Naruto are the same person. She thinks that they only look similar. She still has a crush on Naruto, but she is developing feelings for Ace, though she doesn't know they are the same. I'll probably have him reveal it to her in a chapter or two. Don't expect a quick update, since this is a story I'll write when I'm suffering from Writer's Block or have sudden inspiration for it.

Anyway, please review! I'm very self conscious about this fic, and I want to know if you actually liked it. Thank you for reading, though.

**Update, 8/15/10**

**Added a little more description, especially to the scene. From vague mentions about it being 'morning' before, now I've clearly depicted it being very early morning, likely 5 or 6, just prior to dawn. Since I have... by my watch, twenty minutes to midnight, I've kept my word about updating a chapter a day until I'm done re-writing.  
**


	4. Desperate measures

It was still early morning as Hinata jumped through the trees on her way to her team's training grounds. Though she was tired from staying up so late and getting up so early, the shower she took and the crisp, cool early autumn air invigorated her. Though she was grateful for her thick jacket for keeping her warm, already she could tell that this afternoon would be nearly as hot as a summer's day.

Ahead, she could see the clearing her team usually trained in. Kiba and Shino were already there, as usual. Though Hinata was never late, she was never able to arrive before her teammates, who usually came a half hour or so early for some warm up exercises. Some days, when she was able to wake up early enough, she joined them.

"Ohaiyo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. How are you today?" Hinata said, as she jumped into the clearing. She almost grimaced as the infernal torture device that Ace-sama made her wear rubbed up against her clitoris. _'That's going to be bothering me all day,_' she thought with a blush. Fighting it down to the point where it could be excused as exertion from her rush to get to the clearing, she pushed the thoughts from her mind. Looking around curiously, Hinata saw that Kurenai hadn't arrived yet. Her sensei would most likely be there right on time, which was still about five minutes away.

"Ohaiyo, Hina…" Kiba trailed off, his nose twitching. His eyes glazed over for a minute, long enough for Shino to raise a brow and finish his greeting. One of his many bugs landed on his outstretched finger, buzzing violently. Shino's other brow disappeared above his hairline, and the tops of his cheeks that could be seen reddened slightly. Hinata remained oblivious as Kiba crouched on the ground and crawled towards her, his head swinging back and forth as he followed a scent. To Hinata's eternal embarrassment, his nosed ended up almost completely buried in her crotch.

"Kiba-kun! What are you doing!" Hinata cried out, mortified at his behavior. She tried to push his head away, but like a stubborn dog, he resisted. The glazed look in Kiba's eyes disappeared when she lightly slapped him. Needless to say, the position he found himself in was more than provocative. His face turned beet red. Akamaru barked, forcing Kiba into action. He jumped back, furiously apologizing. Hinata was also blushing red, just not that full-faced red like when she was a child. She'd seen and done more now than she'd ever dreamed she would back then, so there was no reason to faint like she used to, but that didn't mean she wasn't embarrassed.

That was when Kurenai jumped into the scene. It seemed that the facial expression of the day was a raised eyebrow, as Kurenai copied Shino's previous emotion. Shino furiously shook his head, if rather subtly, so Kurenai nodded in return, knowing not to get involved.

"Ok, team. I've got some news for you," the genjutsu mistress said once everyone had calmed down. Kiba couldn't bear to look anyone in the eyes. Staring demurely at his feet, he didn't react in his usual boisterous manner. Hinata turned her gaze on her sensei, but didn't stop blushing.

"I'm sure you guys remember Naruto, right?" At the chorus of nods and affirmative grunts, she continued. "Well, he's back in town. He got back late last night, but he should be meeting the Hokage at about 6 tonight. Hokage-sama is planning a little welcome back party, and we're going." Even though she'd already found someone else, Hinata was still nervous about meeting her crush. Still, she wouldn't miss it for the world. Still, as she and her team launched into their customary training for the day, she couldn't shake a feeling of loss…

* * *

Naruto grinned. Thanks to some clever eavesdropping, he knew about the whole 'surprise party'. Tsunade was so predictable, especially now that he knew how to read people and analyze their actions. Jumping silently away from his position in the trees overlooking the same clearing that Team 8 had met in, he made his way back to his apartment. He took his time, lounging around a little bit and relaxing, before he dressed in his usual outfit and took off to one of the less frequented training grounds.

Naruto spent most of the rest of the day on training. Ever since he had talked to Ero-Sennin about changing how he acted, the old toad summoner had gotten serious about training him. The memory of that conversation ran through his head as he stretched.

_Naruto sat across from Jiraiya in the middle of a clearing. A warm spring breeze made waves in the long grass and ruffled both ninjas' hair. Uncharacteristically, both Naruto and Jiraiya were serious. _

"_Naruto," the toad summoner started, "what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"_

_The blond haired child bowed his head and clenched his fist. Jiraiya seemed surprised at the anger his student was showing. "I'm… I guess I'm just sick of how everyone treats me," he said, his voice low and emotional. Despite having known Naruto for perhaps around four months now, Jiraiya had never seen this amount of anger and sadness in the boy outside of battle. It genuinely surprised him. _

"_I'm sick of everyone underestimating me and looking down on me. They all see me as a failure and a disgrace to Konoha, even my friends." _

_Jiraiya scoffed. "Oh, come on, not everyone thinks that way about you. You're exaggerating." _

_Naruto eyed him with incredulousness. "Oh really?" Naruto took a deep breath and almost shouted at the man, "My teammates consider me an incompetent moron, Kakashi-sensei never believed in my potential and never taught me anything other than tree-walking, my graduating class call me a goofball and a knucklehead, the old hag and Shizune-nee-chan don't want me to go on simple C-ranked missions because they don't trust my skills enough to stay safe. Even if they did, they wouldn't trust me not to mess it up. And you…"_

_Naruto paused and stared at the ground for a minute. When he looked up at Jiraiya again, his blue eyes were watery. "You taught me more than anyone else, you made me your apprentice, and you taught me one of the Yondaime's personal jutsu. I'll forever be grateful to you for that. But… for the last month, since we left on this trip, you've done nothing but string me along, telling me that 'we'll stop to train at the next town,' or 'I can't train you now, I have to visit a contact'. You've told me a bunch of times to 'work on your basics,' but I don't know the basics! I can't work on them when I don't know how!"_

_Jiraiya hung his head. It was true, he had been putting off training Naruto to either peep or to meet with the many spies he had. He thought that Naruto could have recalled what he had been taught in the Academy and to improve on his meager skills with practice… but it things had been as bad for him as Sarutobi had implied, then he had been given subpar training, or maybe he'd been outright sabotaged. _

_With determination, Jiraiya looked up and met Naruto's eyes. _

"_Kid… Naruto, I'm sorry. Look, I'll make it up to you." _

_Jiraiya saw the disbelieving, jaded look in Naruto's eyes, and felt bad. He frowned and made up his mind. "I'll tell you what, we'll take an entire week off. For the next seven days, we won't leave this clearing except to eat and sleep."_

_Naruto smiled at the man and opened his mouth, but Jiraiya held up a hand to stop him. "That doesn't mean I'm only going to teach you jutsu, though. This week, we're going to work on chakra control."_

_Naruto looked crestfallen. "But Ero-Sennin!" he whined. _

"_No buts! If we master your chakra control now, you won't ever have to work on it again. Trust me!" Jiraiya said, placatingly. _

"… _alright, fine. What else are we going to do?" Naruto asked._

"_Well, this week, like I said, I'm going to teach you an advanced chakra control exercise." Jiraiya began. "Then, while we're travelling, you'll work on perfecting and even completing the Rasengan."_

_Naruto looked confused. "Completing it? I thought it was already complete…" _

_Jiraiya chuckled. "The Rasengan, as my late student explained it to me, was a six-step jutsu. I only taught you the first three steps; spin, power, and compression. The next three steps are to add and element, stabilize the technique, and eventually learning to throw it."_

"_Um, what do you mean by adding an element?" Naruto asked. _

"_You know about the five main elements, right?" Jiraiya asked him._

_When Naruto nodded, he continued. "The chakra control technique I'm going to teach you will be using your chakra to manipulate an element. It takes a great deal of control to be able to do this, though, and as you learn, your chakra control will improve. But first, we need to find out your element…" _

_Jiraiya trailed off as he searched through his pouch for something. A minute later, the pulled out a small piece of paper. _

"_Here," he handed it to Naruto, "channel your chakra into it." _

_Naruto nodded and focused for a minute. The paper split in half, as if it had been sliced with scissors. Naruto looked surprised, and Jiraiya chuckled at him._

"_That means your element is wind." _

"_Ero-Sennin, how am I supposed to manipulate wind?" Naruto asked._

"_Ah, we'll get to that later," Jiraiya began. "That's what I'll be teaching you this week. Now, what do _you_ want to _learn_ this week?" Jiraiya held up a hand to stop Naruto from immediately replying. _

"_Take a few minutes to think about it. Once you've decided, I won't let you change your mind."_

_Naruto pondered this question for nearly half an hour. It bugged him. Sure, he wanted to learn a bunch of kick ass jutsu to kick ass with, but didn't he already know and A-ranked jutsu? The Rasengan was already pretty awesome, and Jiraiya was going to be teaching him how to improve it. Surely, that would make it an S-ranked jutsu! _

_Finally, his mind rested on the little notebook he had been writing in for the past few days. So, he rummaged through his equipment pouch, pulled it out, and presented it to Jiraiya. _

"_I want you to teach me everything on that list!" Naruto said, with excitement. At first, Jiraiya looked skeptical._

"_Don't tell me you wrote down all the names of the different jutsu you wanted to learn…"_

"_No, nothing like that!" Naruto denied. _

_Still skeptical, Jiraiya decided to read the list instead of comment. It wasn't a list of jutsu, as he had feared, but instead a list of how Naruto felt people viewed him. There were questions about how to act in order to give people good impressions. 'Naruto is trying to change how people see him? No, he's trying to change his behavior to make people change how they see him.'_

_Jiraiya sighed. "Look, Naruto, it's not that this is a bad thing to do, it's just that it won't work like you think it will."_

"_What do you mean?" Naruto demanded, both angry and confused._

"_Well, you can't really change first impressions, so the people who already know you won't really change how they think about you just because you change how you act. You'd have to do something really big like saving the village to really change their opinions."_

_Naruto looked down. He'd hoped to change so that he would be treated better, but it looked like it was an impossible task. He looked up with determination and nearly yelled, "I'm going to change how they think about me whether they like it or not! Believe it!" _

_Jiraiya grinned at his student. "Oh, I believe it alright. But you shouldn't have to change yourself. Besides, acting like a fool is a good way to get people to underestimate you. When you face them in battle, they'll treat it like a joke and you will be able to easily defeat them. That's why I act like a fool sometimes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Admittantly, I really am I pervert, but I exaggerate it for the most part. Because I do that, people think I travel to get 'inspiration'. While I do admit that I peek when I travel, that isn't the main reason. I travel to maintain my spy network. I just mislead people into believing that all I do is 'research'. After all, 'deception is a ninja's greatest weapon'."_

_Naruto didn't really look convinced, but he nodded anyway. "But I really wanted to change how people see me…" _

_Jiraiya frowned for a minute. With a sigh, the old man said, "Alright then. I'll train you seriously for the rest of our training trip. I'll make you stronger than me by the time you're done. Believe it!"_

"_Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"_

"_Ah, but there's a catch," Jiraiya began. "You gotta read this!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Violence. Naruto face-vaulted. _

"_You pervert!"_

"_No, I'm a Super Pervert!"_

Naruto sat down, finished with his stretches, and crossed his legs beneath him. Just like he was taught, he stilled himself and slowed his breathing. Gently, he began gathering Sage chakra and using it to expand his senses. The first year and a half of the training trip, Jiraiya had travelled with him and taught him Kawazu Kumite- the Toad Fist, the martial arts style of the Toad Sages- to improve his Taijutsu, had helped him perfect the Rasengan- Naruto called it the Rasenshuriken- and also helped him with genjutsu. Though Naruto would never be called a Genjutsu Master, he was proficient in dispelling all but the most powerful, and could even cast a few very low level ones, though he could only seem to get them to stick when he was almost out of chakra.

In the last year of training, Jiraiya had tried to fiddle with the seal to allow Naruto to draw on the Kyubi's chakra with ease. The results were nearly disasterous; Naruto had accidentally summoned four tails worth and went insane with bloodlust. The only thing that had prevented him from demolishing that town on the border of Earth Country had been Jiraiya, and his sensei had been heavily wounded because of it.

Needless to say, Jiraiya had fixed the seal to its original form and stopped trying to get Naruto to use his prisoner's chakra. Instead, Jiraiya had begun to train Naruto in the Sage Arts; that is, learning to control and master Sage chakra. It was only a month before their return to Konoha that Naruto had made any real progress. Jiraiya, in an effort to keep his promise to Naruto, had asked Fukasaku, the old toad who had taught Jiraiya the Sage Arts, to reverse-summon the two of them to Mount Myoboku and to train Naruto in the Sage Arts. That month, Naruto had spent every waking minute of every day to train in the Sage Arts. Though Naruto had mastered the ability to draw and control Natural Energy to combine it with his own chakra to create Sage Chakra, he needed to be completely still to do so.

That was a major problem in battle, because being completely still made you a big target. The usual way that this problem was mitigated was by Fukasaku and his wife Shima to sit on a Sage's shoulders and 'fuse' with them, allowing the two toads to draw the natural energy and feed it to the Sage to allow them to make more Sage Chakra as needed.

This wouldn't work with Naruto, though, because every time they tried to fuse with him, the Kyubi would flare its chakra and scare them off. Ever since, Naruto had been trying to come up with a way to gather Sage Chakra in battle, but so far wasn't having any luck.

Naruto stood from his cross-legged position and stretched a few times to work out the kinks in his legs. With Sage Mode activated, he grinned and leapt into training.

* * *

It wasn't until almost half past five that Naruto finally got back to his apartment. Taking a quick shower and changing into a clean jumpsuit, he high tailed it to the Hokage's office. While he usually made an effort to act more mature and serious, he couldn't resist pulling a harmless prank every now and then. Smirking, as the most evil plan popped into his mind, he made a Kage Bunshin, specially modified. The real him started walking up the side of the Hokage tower, coming to stop just underneath the huge window of the Hokage's office. He waited until his Kage Bunshin shoved the two huge oak doors open, and then he activated his jutsu.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room shouted at the top of their lungs. The Naruto Kage Bunshin gasped loudly in surprise and played stunned for about five seconds. Then, his head started turning red. Not the red of a blush, but the red-purple of something more serious.

"Oi, Naruto, are you ok?" Again, Kiba was acting the brash one. The Naruto clone started clawing at his throat. Before anyone could jump forward to help him, his head exploded, sending a flurry of red and white stuff all over the room.

At first, everyone was shocked speechless. Then, Jiraiya stuck his tongue out and tasted the little bit that landed on his upper lip. "Whipped cream and strawberry sauce?"

His incredulous exclamation made Naruto, still hanging off the side of the building under the window, burst out laughing. Tsunade stalked over with murder in her eyes.

"NA-RU-TOOO!" Unfortunately for our favorite fox boy with a secret identity, he didn't stop laughing. Much pain was soon to follow.

After his very painful, if well deserved, beating, Tsunade dragged him back to the party. Needless to say, they were collectively sweat dropping. Once he got, he did his rounds, greeting everyone, catching up with them after his long trip. Hinata stayed back in the corner, too nervous to approach him.

Naruto begged off of a conversation with Shino as he spied Hinata out of the corner of his eyes. She was off to the side, being a wallflower as usual. He resisted the urge to frown.

Though she didn't know it, he was sleeping with her, so Naruto figured he should try and get her to participate. So, he slid between the milling people in the office and walked right up to her.

"Oi, Hinata! It's nice to see you again!"

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata started in surprise and tried to resist the urge to squeak. She was rather… intimately reminded of Ace's last gift. Another round of pleasure flowed through her, releasing a fresh wave of her juices into her already damp panties. Naruto's nose twitched. His eyes slightly glazed over.

"Ne, Hinata, what's that delicious smell?" Hinata connected the dots quickly, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and flushed darker than she had in a long time. She didn't faint, fortunately for her. "Are you using a new perfume? It's making me… hungry…" Naruto trailed off, slightly drooling. Hinata's flush deepened, knowing that he wasn't talking about eating.

Naruto's eyes drifted to her neck. They narrowed, noticing something. "Hey, Hinata, what's that?" he asked her.

Hinata froze as Naruto's arms wrapped around her neck. Kiba, who had been subtly observing their interaction, growled in jealousy, but Sakura, knowing about Hinata's crush on Naruto and not wanting the moment to be cut short, smacked him on the back of his head. Like a good dog, he shut up.

Naruto's fingers deftly untied the knot that tied Hinata's forehead protector around her neck. He let it drop, revealing the tight choker-like leather band given to her by her new master. A small metal plate on the front held a strange seal, though no-one recognized it save Naruto and Jiraiya. The Super Pervert knew all about that seal, seeing as Naruto was the one who developed it as a way to communicate between team members without having to risk the enemy tapping into their radio frequency. Ero-sennin knew that Naruto gave a similar choker to all of his Submissives while he was seeing them on a regular basis. What he never expected to see was one of those on the shy Hyuuga heir, even if she was a total babe. He resolved to have a little _chat_ with Naruto after the party.

"Ne, Hinata, what's this?" Naruto asked said white eyed girl.

"It's… a gift from someone very important to me." The look of longing on her face told both Naruto and Jiraiya that the girl was not only being completely serious, but was truly in love with said person, even if she didn't know it yet. Naruto nodded once, bent over to pick up Hinata's headband, and handed it to her. Hinata's sad gaze did make it known that she still felt something for the boy, but had moved on to someone else.

The party was wild and rowdy while everyone got into the mood. Stories of everyone's exploits during the time skip were shared, even a few embarrassing moments much to everyone's enjoyment. Tsunade had to beat Jiraiya down because he tried to hawk copies of Icha Icha Paradise to the crowd. The Hokage wasn't too happy with her teammate, and made it known in a very violent way. Sakura would have done the same, but she respected the Sannin too much to copy her sensei.

Around 10:30, Naruto made it known that he had somewhere to be. Before he could disappear, Jiraiya grabbed him and ushered him into a spare room. Despite Naruto's absence, the party still raged. Kiba had somehow gotten a hold of Tsunade's sake and was raging drunk, much to the embarrassment of his sensei and teammates. After all, knowing that Hinata was still single, even if she was crushing on Naruto, was what gave him the hopes of actually getting her. To know that she'd already given her heart to someone else was a kick in the nuts and then some.

Hinata quietly bid farewell to everyone, stating that she needed to be home. Neji narrowed his eyes, having detected deceit in her manner. He resolved to follow her. So, he bowed out as well, opting to walk her home, if only to keep an eye on her.

Jiraiya forcefully sat Naruto down on one of the chairs in the side room, practically glaring at him. He had the presence of mind to slap a few paper tags on the doors and windows. He activated the tags, which caused a privacy barrier to spring up. No one could see or hear anything that was happening in the room until Jiraiya deactivated them.

"Naruto, I knew you weren't the smartest guy out there, but come on! How did you think you could pull of making a slave out of the Hyuuga Heiress! Do you have any idea what would happen if Hiashi found out? He'd flat out murder you! Not only that but the political standing the Hyuuga would lose if anyone found out would make an enemy of them for the rest of your life! They don't like you very much already, even if it's not your fault, but do you really have to antagonize them!" He huffed once more, glaring at Naruto, expecting an answer.

"You were the one who recommended that club to me, sensei. I didn't want to have to re-train a submissive, so I decided to break in a newbie. It was her first night there. I didn't even know it was her at the time. It wasn't until I got her mask off that I had any idea. By that time, the contract had already been signed and we'd already fucked. There's nothing I can do about the situation except ride it out. So get the fuck off my ass, old man."

"Fine. I don't know what I could do to help if this ever does get out, but… I can throw my political weight in your direction should the shit hit the fan… for a price."

"No, you can't watch. Geeze, it's bad enough you make me read that book. I won't have you staring at me while I'm making my 'oh' face." Naruto retorted.

"No, nothing like that. I want details! Gimme a good recount of your experiences. I need some new material, and you're creative enough to give them to me."

"Look, I've already got a plan for the political shitstorm. If everything goes right, I'll be untouchable by anyone in Fire Country. Trust me!"

"But… but I need some new material!" Jiraiya whined.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. But if I find that me and Hinata's names, descriptions, or conversations are even remotely identifiable, I'll personally castrate you. End of story."

Jiraiya nodded. Naruto huffed and said "I've gotta meet her at 11. Don't try to spy on me or I'll tell Tsunade."

Jiraiya shivered slightly. There was nothing worse that could happen and they both knew it. He wouldn't be following his student any time soon.

* * *

Neji stealthily tailed Hinata all the way back to the Hyuuga compound without her knowledge. He followed her to her room, waiting until he was sure she wasn't going to come back out to use the clan's private hot springs on the other side of the compound. He activated his Byakugan in hopes of seeing if she left her room. The walls of all the private chambers in the Hyuuga compound had very special seals imprinted on the inside of the wall to prevent the Byakugan from seeing through them. The Hyuuga may be a noble clan, but even they could be perverts. After all, they had a Doujutsu that could see through cloths.

Still, while Neji couldn't see inside the room, he could see not only the door in the hallway but the window that lead to the small courtyard on the other side of her room. One would think that the Byakugan wouldn't be able to see the other side of the room, since the walls blocked its sight, but that wasn't true. The Hyuuga's 'field' of vision worked a lot differently than a normal eye. The room just looked like a big blank spot that he couldn't see the inside of. He could see on either side of it, just not the interior.

Neji smirked when he saw Hinata climb out the window. His smirk quickly dropped into a frown when he saw what she was wearing. The Hinata he knew wouldn't wear anything that… provocative. Already suspicious, this new turn of events spurned him into action. The only thing he could do was follow her.

He began to get more and more worried about her as she led him into the bad side of town. A Hyuuga wouldn't dare enter the red light district, yet here she was, going straight into the worst part. Neji almost had a heart attack when she entered what looked like a bondage club, of all things. He took up position in the alley, watching her every move through the walls.

* * *

Zen was fifteen minutes early. Taking a quick look around the lounge, she couldn't see the red leather outfit or dark red cloak of her master. So she sat and waited. A familiar voice rang through the air, and even though it was laced with a mixture of pleasure and pain, she knew who it belonged to. Her gaze was inexorably drawn to the stage, the source of the sound. What she saw shocked her beyond all belief.

That crazy lady from her first Chuunin exam was there, apparently putting her sub on display. She wasn't dressed any differently from what she remembered, except that her trench coat was absent. She held a small riding crop, similar to the one Ace-sama (even in her thoughts, she referred to her master with the suffix) wore on his belt. Her submissive was tied to a small stool, bent over it with her ass raised high in the air. Zen could see the end of what appeared to be a butt plug sticking out of the sub's ass. Anko, Zen recalled her name, was alternating between pleasuring her sub's pussy with a dildo and giving her a few strikes across her cheeks with the leather rod in her hands. It was who her sub was that really threw her for the loop.

Lithe, toned body, perfect twin globes for an ass, nice sized and well shaped breasts, long slightly wavy black hair, and blood red eyes glazed over in pleasure. It was none other than her Jounin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. Zen's already soaked pussy got even wetter. While Hinata had never thought about actually having sex with another woman (she barely even though about guys, other than Naruto and more recently Ace), Kurenai's body had always made her uncomfortable. Not in a 'this is a bad situation' sort of way, but more of an 'I'm not a lesbian, so why am I attracted to you' sort of uncomfortable. All the times she'd gone to the hot springs with her sensei had made her blush, and not just because Hinata felt vulnerable without her cloths. It made her feel slightly strange to admit, but the sight of her sensei getting completely dominated by another woman turned her on to an extreme degree. She was shaken out of her musings by what happened next on stage.

"Nai-chan, who is your master?" Anko asked.

"You are, Anko-sama."

"And you'll do anything I ask of you, right?"

"Hai, Anko-sama."

"Then lick my pussy like a good little bitch."

Kurenai sank her face into Anko's proffered pussy. Her enthusiasm only made Zen that much hornier. Zen's knees got weak, forcing her to sit before she fell. Anko practically purred, petting Kurenai's sweat soaked hair as the woman pleasured her. Less than a minute later, Anko exploded into a glorious orgasm. After a minute of loving nestling between the two, Anko stood up and turned to the audience. Those closest to the stage were mostly men, and most of them were 'choking the chicken' to put it mildly.

"Well well well, Nai-chan. Looks like the audience liked your performance. Doesn't that make you feel loved?"

"Hai, it does, Anko-sama."

"Is that so? Well, since you're so _appreciative_ of their attention, why don't you give them a little reward?"

Kurenai didn't protest, even though she knew that Anko was practically giving the guys free reign with her body to do whatever they wanted with it. With a "Hai, Anko-sama" she was quickly untied from her stool and sent down to the front row. Not saying anything, she crawled across the carpeted floor to one of the men in the front row, kneeling in front of him, and took his member into her mouth. After all the jerking the guy had done while watching the show, he didn't last long in the velvety softness of Kurenai's mouth. She didn't bat an eyelash, just swallowing his load and moving on to the next guy.

Anko stepped down from the stage and approached Kurenai. The red eyed woman didn't even stop sucking the stranger's cock as Anko removed the butt plug from the submissive. "Boys, she's all yours. Use her any way you want."

One of the guys jumped up after hearing this and maneuvered himself behind the black haired woman who was on her knees, furiously sucking a stranger's cock. Not even hesitating, he sunk his own throbbing dick into Kurenai's soaked pussy. As he started thrusting into her, Kurenai's head started bobbing in rhythm with the man's thrusts. Neither one lasted very long. Again, Kurenai didn't bat an eyelash, just taking either load where it was deposited.

A huge hulk of a man picked her up once the two men had retreated. Laying himself on the ground, he placed her on top of his cock, pulling her hips down until he was buried to the hilt. With rhythmic motions, he lifted her and pulled her back down, using her body to pleasure herself. Kurenai threw her head back as she orgasmed on the man's massive member. Another guy shoved his cock into her open mouth. It completely disappeared. As the guy started thrusting, his balls were slapping against her chin. Anko, feeling left out, grabbed one of the guys just hanging around, forcefully sat him on a chair, and jumped onto his lap. She buried his member deep into her own pussy. She raised and lowered herself down onto him over and over, lightly tugging on the man's hair as she lost herself in orgasmic bliss.

Another man, noting that Kurenai was used to anal exploration, since she did have a butt plug shoved up her ass while she was on stage, took advantage of her only unused hole. Kurenai was being triple teamed, each one using her body for their own pleasure. That didn't mean that Kurenai wasn't getting anything out of it either. She had more than a few orgasms while being used, and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. More guys crowded around the scene, blocking Zen's view of the festivities. It looked like Kurenai was in for a long night.

Outside, Neji lay in a twitching heap, blood freely running from his nose. He had no idea something like that was even possible. Though he couldn't deny that he liked what he saw.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zen jumped at the voice in her ear. Ace stood right behind her, sneaking up behind her despite her ninja skills. Zen shivered from the sound. She had gone all day, building up her sexual frustration because of the torturous pair of panties she wore, then from the sight of her sensei on the stage and with the crowd.

"Of course you are, Zen-chan. That sight turns you on, doesn't it?" She remained silent.

"You like the thought of being used, don't you? You want to be a cum bucket for a group of men, don't you?" Zen's pussy tingled. She didn't know how, but her body was building up an orgasm just from the sights and sounds of the display, coupled with the constant stimulation of her clit.

"You like being my slave, don't you? Of course, the thought of rebelling against your clan's teachings, especially that of your father's really turns you on, doesn't it? You like being my bitch, my play toy." The sound of Ace's voice in her ear was adding to the pleasure she was feeling. She whimpered slightly because of the pending orgasm.

"I own you. You are mine to do anything I wish of you. You will do anything I ask of you. It's enough to make you want… to… cum." At his last word, the whole day's pressure that had built up was released. Zen let out a long, low moan. Her legs went limp and she fell right into Ace's waiting arms. She pressed herself against him, reveling in the pleasure of her orgasm, triggered by his words.

A few minutes later, Ace let her stand back up and walked towards the door leading to the rooms. He signaled for her to follow him. Zen wasted no time, falling into place a pace behind and slightly to the right of her master, just as a good slave should. How she felt was beyond words. The constant stimulation of that device was sending mini orgasms through her body with every step she took. A sudden thought struck her. Despite the fact that Ace probably had no feelings for her beyond being a play thing, she loved him. She couldn't explain why, it was just a fact.

Whenever she was near him, she felt like she was… home.

Zen found herself in a room almost completely identical to the one from the first night. The furnature was in different places, but it looked very much the same. Ace snuck up behind her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. His other hand trailed down her stomach, slipping under the tight waistband of her pants, past the now loosened special undergarments she wore. His finger brushed against her clit, sending a shiver of pleasure thorough her. With a flick of his fingers, he unbuttoned her pants, letting them drop to the floor. Her jacket followed soon after, along with her panties, which were thoroughly soaked in her own juices.

"I had something planned for tonight, but… since you so enjoyed the view on the stage, I decided to do something different." Zen's legs felt weak and she almost came. Was he going to do the same thing to her? The thought turned her on incredibly. But… she didn't feel that she could do something like that. Zen resolved to herself that if her master asked it of her, she would do so, with gusto.

Now completely naked, save for her mask, Ace lead her to the bed. Following his gestures, she climbed onto it and lay there, waiting for him. Ace went to the small dresser in the room. He pulled open the middle drawer and pulled out something. Zen couldn't see what he got.

"Get on your hands and knees" Ace sternly commanded his slave. Zen did so, if rather apprehensively.

Ace turned around, holding… a metronome and a penlight. Zen was taken aback. She had expected some sort of horribly obscene pleasuring device, or a length of rope, or something of a sexual nature. This turn of events was… unexpected, to say the least.

Ace placed the metronome on the bedside table, setting the weight and winding up the spring. The constant _tick tick tick_ it made was soft, but still perceivable. Sitting on the bed next to Zen, Ace carefully reached for her mask. Carefully setting it to the side, he gently pulled her into a kiss that left Zen praying for more. When she opened her eyes, the penlight was shining right into them. "Look at the light, Zen-chan." Ace ordered.

Slowly, Ace moved the penlight back and forth. Zen, being the good little slave she was, allowed her eyes to follow it. The movement of the penlight perfectly matched the ticking of the metronome. Zen's eyes began to feel heavy…

"Slowly, gently, your eyes are getting heavy" Ace chanted in a low voice. "You are losing your touch with reality, slipping away, far away, into a void. Slowly, you are becoming more and more sleepy… until your eyes finally... close."

At the last word, Zen's eyes finally shut. Her head drooped low, indicating that she was, indeed, asleep. Ace chuckled. He leaned in, putting his mouth right next to her ear.

He paused for a moment as a wave of guilt hit him. Why was he doing this? He already had her devotion as a slave, and though she didn't know that Ace was really Naruto, she still loved Naruto, and was developing feelings for Ace. Was it really necessary for him to hypnotically implant mental suggestions to force her to be in love with him?

The startling answer was yes. He had to do it, he had to make sure that she loved him, that she would love only him, and would always love him until he released her.

Gently, he whispered "From now on, you will be in love with me. You won't just follow my commands because you are my slave, but you will do it because you love me. Understand?" Zen mumbled an affirmative in her sleep, her head falling to rest on Ace's shoulder. Ace was suddenly struck by inspiration. Chuckling quite darkly, he wondered where he got the idea from. Again, he gently whispered into Zen's ear. "From now on, no matter how much you are stimulated, no matter how much you are fucked, no matter how much you masturbate, you cannot cum unless you are swallowing my cum. Understand?"

"Hai… Wakarimashita…Ace-sama…" Ace smiled. She was really cute, even when she was asleep. Once he felt confident that the subliminal influence had taken effect, Ace loudly clapped his hands. Zen's head shot up, staring him in the eyes. The look in her eyes was different. Ace allowed his mind to drift back to when he first saw her face.

Her eyes, the same eyes as the shy stuttering girl in his Academy class, since they were indeed the same person, had been filled with a sort of flame, the type seen in rebellious youth when they know they're doing something forbidden. To her, this little tryst was just a phase, a way to help her get over her crush and do something her clan had deemed forbidden. It was merely the action of a rebellious teenager. Ace knew that, after a while, she'd get bored. Unfortunately for her, Ace saw no reason to let her go. She was his, dammit! He chose her and she willingly submitted. She was probably the hottest girl his age in Konoha, and he would be damned if he would let her go just because she was going through her first teenage rebellion stages. To her, he thought, he was just a temporary thing. Despite Ace being a façade, the real Naruto shows through. Naruto was tired of being cast aside like a toy that had become boring. That was why he made her his until he de-hypnotized her.

Now, her eyes reflected love. Sure, it was induced through artificial means, but that didn't make it any less potent. Ace didn't know that her love for him was, in a sense, real. The recent hypnotism just helped speed things along. But… Ace loved the feel of power. This kind of feeling was, until he became a dominant, completely foreign to him. Now, with a few moments of hypnotism, he could make anyone do anything he damn well pleased. Now, maybe, he would get the kind of respect he deserved. Maybe it was only from those deep into the lifestyle, and from his slave, but it was still respect nonetheless. Hell, at this point, even Jiraiya respected him as more than a ninja. Jiraiya didn't have the entire S&M world practically bowing at his feet. Sure, Jiraiya had many fans amongst the general male populous, but few were open about their obsessions. Naruto felt pride that he, at least, was more openly respected by the red light district than the infamous Ero-sennin, esteemed author of the Icha Icha series.

Zen continued to stare at her master. While before, she had felt a sort of attraction to him, even the beginnings of love, she now knew that she had completely fallen for him. She knew that there was something that had pushed it along, but she didn't try to resist. It was like a genjutsu, only it didn't run off chakra. And it felt much more real.

"Master… what would you like me to do? Anything you wish is merely a command away."

Ace grinned, though it was hidden behind his facemask. Slowly, he leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching. Gently, he brushed a wayward strand of hair away from her eyes. Zen felt her heart flutter, beating much more rapidly than before.

With a gentle push, Ace forced her to lie on her back, allowing his body to fall with hers. In a sort of serene moment, he guided his stiff member to her opening and slowly eased it in. Zen sighed in contentment. She only felt complete when her master was inside her. To her, the world was as it should be when she was being controlled by the one person she had fully given herself to.

Slowly, Ace rocked his hips, grinding his pelvic bone against Zen's already over stimulated clit. Zen moaned and moved her hips in time with Ace's gentle thrusts. His hands drifted to her well endowed chest, tweaking the nipple and massaging the mound of flesh. Zen sighed in pleasure, letting out a small squeak when he ground against her clit and twisted her nipple at the same time. Her hips moved impatiently, willing him to speed up and release he pleasure that had been building up all day.

Still, Ace timed his thrusts, teasing her with his menstruations. Her climax was building, but could not be released because of the mental block Ace had placed on her with hypnotism. Finally, frustrated by his gentle touch, Zen spoke.

"Master… onegai… please give it to me harder… I want… no, I need to cum!"

Ace smirked, though it was again hidden behind his re-breather. Roughly, he turned her over until she was on her hands and knees. Her face and shoulders were flush with the bed, while her rear was thrust out high in the air. Ace placed himself at her entrance and gently eased the head of his cock into her. With tiny thrusts that only allowed his bloated purple crown into her, he teased her mercilessly.

"O…Onegai, Ace-sama! I need it! Please… fuck me hard!"

"As you wish…" With that, Ace slammed his cock home. Zen let out a low moan that gradually changed to a high pitched squeal as his cock slammed into her repeatedly. Not wanting to disappoint her master, Zen pushed back against every thrust, impatiently awaiting the coming orgasm.

The rhythmic thrusts fell into perfect time with the rapidly ticking metronome. The slapping of flesh on flesh and the ticking of the device gently lowered them both into a trance. A never ending cycle of pleasure slowly climbed its way to a peak. For Zen, it had been there since Ace had first entered her, but for Ace it was still building. Gently, the pleasure reached a peak for Ace, his cock swelling even more with is pending release. Both Ace and Zen groaned simultaneously as the first splash of boiling hot cum coated Zen's insides. Ace's thrusts became random and forced as more and more of his cum pooled inside the velvety vice his dick was clamped into. Finally, he could thrust no more and collapsed on Zen's back.

While Ace had experienced climax, Zen was left wanting. Not from lack of skill, no far from it, but from the hypnotically induced block. Ace rolled onto his back, thoroughly exhausted. Zen swung her hips impatiently, obscenely in the air. Her hand slipped down her body, furiously attacking her clit, trying to make herself cum. Finding no relief, she rolled onto her back to she could massage her large breasts, hoping the added stimulation would help her release. It was no good.

"Zen!" said girl jumped at Ace's harsh tone. "Did you forget? You may not come until I say so. You must be punished.

"Yes… yes master. Please… punish me… I've been so bad… Onegai… Onegai!"

Ace grabbed her by the back of her collar, dragging her off the bed and to the floor near the footboard. Pulling a belt from the nearby top drawer, he deftly looped it around her wrists and around the pole at the corner of the bed stand. Tightening to the point where she could not escape, yet would not excessively harm her, he moved around to her backside.

"Zen, you have deliberately disobeyed me. For that, you must be punished. Twenty swats. Count them."

"Hai… Anything you wish, Ace-sama…"

Ace swung his hand back and let it fall onto her perfect ass with a loud smack. Zen let out a pained cry.

"I didn't hear you count. Let's try that again."

Again, his hand fell. With only the second strike, Zen's ass cheeks were already glowing a bright cherry red. She let out a strangled "One!"

"That's better."

Again, his hand fell, tearing another cry from Zen's throat, along with another number. Slowly, the pain stabbing through Zen's ass became pleasure. The ripples from the forceful blows stimulated her clit, making her pending orgasm climb even higher. By strike ten, her pained groans were replaced by breathless moans and squeals.

"TWENTY!" she finally screamed, waving her ass at him as if begging for more. Ace deftly undid the belt, allowing Zen's hands free. She immediately spun around, bowing low to the ground, her face almost touching Ace's feet.

"Thank you, master. You slave has been reprimanded. Onegai… let me make amends."

"As you wish." Ace sat at the edge of the bed, Zen crawling behind him. Guiding her face gently to his crotch, he placed his already hard cock on her lips. Zen practically inhaled it, taking its entire length in one bob of her head. She moved her head furiously, deep throating his large member like it was a lollipop. Ace placed a hand on her head, his fingers gently running through her hair as she pleasured him.

He pulled her head away after a moment. She looked up at him with loving eyes. His eyes softened, a glimmer of affection and a hint of love shining back at her. He gently wiped away a tear from her eyes and a drop of drool running down her chin. She was so beautiful that he lost himself for a moment. Finally, he recovered.

"Use your breasts."

"H-hai!"

Zen grabbed her ample mounds, placing his hard cock in her cleavage. Using her hands to clamp them around his member, she slowly moved them up and down. His length was just enough so that there was enough room for her to clamp her mouth around the head of his cock on the upstroke and allow her lips to caress a portion of his shaft on the down stroke. Her saliva provided ample lubrication, streamlining her motions to give him even more pleasure.

Obscene slurps and claps echoed through the room, mingling with Ace's groans and heavy breathing. Zen's still building pleasure goaded her into faster and faster motions. Her eyes never left her master's the entire time. Quite suddenly, Ace's cock began to swell even more, throbbing in time with Zen's movements. Once the pivotal moment of released came, he threw his head back and nearly howled.

The first splash of cum that coated the inside of Zen's mouth triggered a glorious orgasm. It was so powerful that she almost blacked out. Despite her careful tongue and furious swallowing, a fair bit ran out of her lips, dripping onto her breasts.

Nearly five minutes later, when her orgasm had finally subsided, she began using her fingers to scoop up the missed drops from her breasts, using her mouth to clean her fingers, like a child that had dipped its hand into the sugar jar. She relished each morsel like it was a gourmet snack. Each droplet triggered a mini-orgasm. Once she had cleaned every last white droplet from her breasts, she licked her lips, catching the stream that was hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

Completely exhausted, Zen allowed herself to be pulled into the bed. She barely noticed the blanket being pulled over her. She was far too focused on her master's well muscled chest and the heat radiating from his body to care. Gently, Ace draped a hand around her shoulders, pulling her close. Zen's arms wrapped around him, again hugging him like he was a teddy bear, albeit one she took orders from. Gently, the couple drifted off to sleep. Just before Zen surrendered to the depths of oblivion, she nuzzled her master, whispering "Aishiteru…"

If she had stayed awake for one more moment, she would have heard Ace whisper "Ore mo, Hina-chan…"

Neji gradually woke from his nosebleed induced sleep. He mournfully examined his crème colored jacket, now stained a dark brown from dried blood. Shaking his head in confusion, he struggled to remember why he was there. The memories came crashing back to him. Even the mental image of Hinata's sensei being gang-fucked was enough to burst nasal blood vessels, but he resisted… this time.

Remembering that he was supposed to be doing, he activated his Byakugan, looking for Hinata. Carefully examining each room in detail, he finally managed to find her. She was as naked as the day she was born, cuddled up to an equally naked man, though this guy was wearing some sort of re-breather. Fury welled up inside of him. Wanting to memorize the man's features so that he could exact punishment, the studied him intently. With shock, he looked through the man's mask to find none other than Hinata's crush, Uzumaki Naruto, lying next to his cousin. His anger was dimmed, but not extinguished. He knew that they had fucked. It was obvious, even to him (he was still quite a virgin, despite a 6 month long relationship with Tenten)

He resolved to confront Naruto at the next available moment. No one was going to mess around with his cousin without his permission. Even though he had the utmost respect for Naruto, despite the blonde's shortcomings, Neji still had to make sure that Naruto had nothing more than the purest of intentions towards Hinata. Fuming slightly, Neji jumped to the rooftops and made his way home. He completely forgot that his jacket was still bloody.

* * *

Hey, everyone. Sorry I havn't updated in a while. Been buisy with college and crap. Turns out, despite going on a hiatus from writing, i'm still prolly gonna fail all of my classes this semester, except for Chemestry and Japanese. Meh. I'll just have to take them again next year. Anyway, I should have an update for Cell Shift by the end of the week, for those of you who follow the story. I may not be able to write a whole lot for a while, since a buddy and i will be trying to write a book together. It'll be one of those futuristic Sci Fi things. If you're lucky, i might post parts of chapters at the end of my FF chapters. Then, if you're interested enough and (maybe) it gets published, you might just buy a copy! Lol, sorry for the blatant advertising. Anyway, again i apologize for being so late in updating. I hope to begin updating more when i have writers block for my book. Concentrating on something else helps with writers block, you know. Anyway, I'll see you guys around!

P.S. Review or I'll have Ace turn evil and ruthlessly punish Zen! That means ALL PAIN AND NO FLUFF! You don't want that, do you?

**Update, 8/17/10.**

**Sorry I missed out on yesterday's update. When I got home from work, I had to babysit my two nephews. An 8 year old and a 3 year old. The little buggers wore me out, so I went to bed early. Sorry about the delay. **

**In any case, here's today's chapter, and I'll have another one ready for you by tomorrow. **


	5. Revelations and Devotions

Neji was still fuming when he got back to the Hyuuga complex. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the guards struggling not to laugh at his bloodstained jacket. Practically stalking down the hallways towards his room, the few people he passed gave him a wide berth. However, a hand on his shoulder snapped him back into reality.

"Neji, why are there bloodstains on your jacket?" The voice cut through his thoughts like a well-made katana through flesh.

Neji snapped his head around so fast that he probably would have gotten whiplash if it wasn't for his ninja training. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Hiashi standing behind him, but he showed no other emotion.

Thinking quickly, he said, "I was sparring with Lee, but he got around my guard. I think he broke my nose. He took me to Haruno-san to get it fixed without having to go to the hospital." Neji lied quickly.

Hiashi frowned, but nodded in acceptance of the story. "Were you not supposed to be escorting my daughter to Uzumaki-san's welcoming party?"

Neji was particularly cunning that day. If Hiashi caught wind that Hinata was anywhere near the red light district, let alone sleeping with someone, he'd blow his top. "She's not here?" he asked, injecting some surprise into his tone. "I had escorted her home when she expressed the wish to leave. As soon as I left her at the gate I returned to find Lee for a late night spar. I assumed that she had stayed here."

Hiashi frowned. "No, I have not seen her since this afternoon, when she asked for permission to attend the gathering. I am… worried about her. This is not like her. Should she be absent by morning, I will ask Hokage-sama to organize a search party."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." The genius bowed low to his clan's leader. With his face obscured by his long hair, he was able to let out the grimace he had been holding in.

Neji knew that if Hiashi did that and Hinata got caught, there would be trouble for both of them. Her, because she had sex before marriage, and him, because he hadn't prevent her from acting outside of her station.

After Hiashi had dismissed him with a casual wave of his hand, Neji calmly walked to his room, changed his jacket, and waited until he was sure the guards thought he was asleep. He activated his Byakugan, watching for them as they went past. Once the patrol had left, he slipped out of his quietly opened window and leapt over the ground walls. Once he was well into the city, he slowed down his furious pace. Carefully, he retraced his steps to the red-light district, finding the right club in no time. It was still open; places like these never closed… ever.

He went into the front door and looked around the small entryway. The huge hulk of a bouncer was there, eying him carefully.

"May I help you, Hyuuga-san?"

Neji nodded. "I need to get word to someone; it is of the utmost importance."

"We would be glad to allow you entrance, but we must take action to ensure the identities of our customers remain a secret. If you sign this agreement, which is enforced by a seal, we can allow you entrance." As the bouncer said this, he held up a form similar to the ones Naruto and Hinata had signed when they first came here, a document with a small circle at the bottom for a blood seal.

"What does this paper entail?" Neji asked, eyeing the contract suspiciously.

"It forbids you from revealing the identities of anyone you meet here. The results are… painful."

Neji thought but for a moment. As much as he was loathed to be bound by another seal, this was very urgent, not only for his own well being, but also for Hinata's. "Very well," he replied, reaching for the paper.

"Excellent!" exclaimed the bouncer. He pointed to the bottom of the page. "Just place a drop of blood here, and sign here."

Neji did as he was told, and was waved through the next door. He vaguely recognized a dazed and cum-covered Kurenai lying at the base of the stage and a sweaty Anko pounding away between her open legs with a strap-on dildo, but so focused was he on his goal that he barely noticed it. Using his Byakugan to locate Hinata, he made his way to the right room. He took a moment to brace himself for the task at hand before slamming open the door.

Naruto sat up at the sound, accidentally throwing the blanket off of himself and Hinata. She just rolled over to snuggle with the only warmth left.

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, forgetting himself for a moment as he recognized the person who'd slammed open the door.

Naruto's cry caused Hinata to sit up. Neji couldn't help but noticed the way her breasts bounced with the movements, even though they were covered with dried cum. A look of horror came over her face. Neji squinted, realizing that Naruto had a mask on. It was there for a reason, he surmised.

"Neji, please don't tell my father!" she exclaimed, looking frightened.

Neji put on his best scorning frown and spoke in a withering tone. "Hinata, I won't have to tell him if you get back home as soon as possible. He knows you're missing. I can sneak you back in, but you've got to get dressed right now!" Neji finished with a state of urgency.

"… Are you going to tell him?" she replied, still worried.

He shook his head slightly. "No. I'm your guardian. It's my job to make sure no harm comes to you, no matter who it's from."

Hinata practically jumped out of the bed and glomped him. Neji was rather embarrassed at her state of nudity, but he tentatively returned her hug.

"Hina-chan, you'd better get dressed. I don't think you'll like walking down the street nude." Ace commented from his prone position on the bed.

Hinata, finally remembering her state of undress, blushed, though not as heavily as she used to. She scrambled around, finding her clothes and putting them back on, ignoring her cousin's presence. The other Hyuuga had the decency to turn away and deactivate his Byakugan, to give her a slight bit of privacy. Naruto, still as Ace, on the other hand, stared openly, admiring her beauty. Hinata knew this and let him, enjoying the attention. She had a man that appreciated her body and her person. She could tell. It wasn't like having letches openly leering at her. He took in both her inner and outer beauty, as if he could see her soul…

Hinata finished dressing and put her mask back into place. She turned back to Ace, waiting for a command. Despite his nakedness, he stood up and approached her, enveloping her in a hug. He released her after a moment and took a step back. Unexpectedly, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She looked dazed for a moment, but snapped out of it. For a moment, it felt as if she had been under a genjutsu and someone had just broken it. She shook it off as her cousin spoke to her.

"Hinata, please go wait for me in the hall. I wish to talk to your… lover for a moment." Neji knew exactly what their situation was, but he was a little too embarrassed to openly state it. After all, he'd had some fantasies in the area…

Hinata complied, and once the door was closed, Neji stared down Naruto. Once the door was closed, he activated his Byakugan. Hinata was leaning against the far wall with eyes glazed, staring at nothing. Once he was sure she wasn't paying attention, he deactivated his Byakugan and began talking.

"I know who you are." Neji said in a low voice, causing Naruto to freeze for a minute. "My cousin has had a crush on you since before I can remember. I'm pretty sure you knew about it too, so why the mask? Why do you deceive her? You do love her, do you not?" Neji asked, his voice betraying the fact that, depending on Naruto's answer, his fists might soon replace his words.

Naruto answered in a calm tone, doing his utmost to suppress his nervousness. "… I do. At first, when we got together, I didn't know who she was because of her mask. I found out later that night, but by then a submission contract was already signed. She didn't want to leave, and the contract can only be broken if we both wish it. I… don't want it to end. She had told me she had a crush on Naruto, though she didn't know that I and my alter-ego are one in the same."

His answer helped to abate Neji's worry, but the elder Hyuuga was more concerned about his cousin's feelings, and he had an idea that he knew would please Hinata. "… I hate to resort to using blackmail, but you have until tomorrow night to reveal this to her. If you do not, well… sometimes a loose tongue can do a lot of damage…" Neji hinted, knowing full well that the contract he'd signed made it impossible to carry out that threat, and hoping Naruto didn't know about it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Neji, but he knew the other boy was right. He sighed.

"Fine." Naruto bumbled in defeat.

He walked out into the hallway where Hinata was waiting. She turned to him, waiting for an order.

"Hina-chan…"

She turned to look up at him. Though he couldn't see her face due to her mask, he heard a bit of curiosity and worry in her voice. "Master… I know that my cousin has revealed my name, but… you seem as if you are familiar with it… why?"

He sighed inwardly. "… that is something we have to talk about. Meet me on top of the Hokage Monuments tomorrow at sundown."

"Hai… Ace-sama." She smiled, more than happy to follow his command.

Neji cleared his throat, ruining the moment.

"Hinata-sama, if I may be so bold, we must leave now." He inclined his head towards the exit.

Ace nodded, giving his consent to allow her to leave. Hinata bowed before following Neji out of the building. Naruto sighed once before returning to the room. He had some sleep to catch up on.

Hinata and Neji were jumping across the rooftops. The only other people around were a few drunks and the ANBU patrol. Hinata was quite confused. She never expected her cousin would be this nice… This wasn't something she had thought he would have done. He seemed like a stickler for the rules, but here he was, risking pain through the cursed seal to help her get away with breaking the rules.

"Neji… why are you helping me?" she asked him curiously.

"Your master… do you love him?" he turned to her, questioning.

"With all my heart." Her statement was more than just a phrase. She felt it with her entire being.

He nodded slightly. "Then what right do I have to prevent your happiness?" he asked, rhetorically.

"… Thank you, Neji-niisan." He could hear the gratitude in her voice, and Neji felt, in this moment, he had finally begun to repay her for all the kindness she had shown him.

Neji just smiled.

It was a simple matter to sneak past the guards and get her into her room. No one even knew she hadn't been there since earlier.

Neji, however, didn't go straight to sleep. After the events of the night, he was filled with the desire to go visit Tenten. Perhaps he should pay a visit to Naruto later. After all, the blonde boy certainly owed him after this evening, and Neji had a few curious questions that maybe Naruto could answer…

* * *

Hinata's day passed quickly. Lucky for her, she couldn't wait to be with Ace a moment longer. Even though she didn't think that he would mind if she took off those torturous leather panties, she wore them again anyway. After all, he had never commanded her to take them off. Such was her devotion. Besides, she decided that she liked the constant irritation. It made their sex just that much more pleasurable. Ace was already very skilled, though since Hinata had never been with anyone else, she had nothing to compare it to. It was like he knew every crevice, every erogenous zone in her body, more than she had ever discovered. But, with constant stimulation and anticipation, it was indescribable. She doubted the sex gods themselves could do better. As blasphemous as it was, she believed it with all her being.

After a long day of training, both with her team and alone, the sun was finally setting. Her anticipation grew; the time when she would be with her master was coming close. Finally, after a long hot shower and careful preparation, she left the Hyuuga compound, feeling more aroused than ever. She decided to wear her normal clothes rather than the outfit she usually wore when meeting her master. He knew who she was now, so why bother trying to hide her identity? Besides, she thought it would look a little odd to see a leather-clad masked woman who wasn't part of the ANBU walking through the streets.

When she got there, it was easy to find him. He was standing in his regular outfit, hood down, his blonde hair waving in the gentle breeze. The large red sun behind him gave the scene a sense that, as corny as it sounded, was right out of a romance novel.

"Hinata-chan… it's nice to see you again." He turned to face her, though his kind smile was hidden behind his re-breather. She took a few tentative steps towards him, but before she could move, he had her in his arms.

"I… I missed you, master," she whispered, leaning further into him.

"Yeah? I missed you too, Hina-chan," he replied, stroking her back lightly.

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying the light of the setting sun. Ace broke the silence.

"Hinata, do you know why I called you out here?" he asked her.

She shook her head no. With all the anticipation of the meeting, she had forgotten. She thought hard, screwing up her face in concentration. Then, it hit her.

Her eyes lit up and she look at his masked face. "You were going to tell me why you seemed to be more familiar with my name than the short time you've known it should allow," she said with a hint of pride at having remembered through her hazy, aroused mind.

"I know I've never revealed my face to you," he began with utmost sincerity. "Because of that, you only know my pseudonym. I've decided that, since I know who you are, you should know who I am."

Surprise overtook her features. "I… I've been wondering… who you were… I feel as if I should know you. It feels like you've know me forever."

"That's because I have, Hinata-chan." Surprise splashed across the young girl's features. 'Ace' continued talking. "I've known you since we were children. We were in the same academy class, you know. We didn't really interact much then… we were too different. You were shy and withdrawn, and I was sure that my personality would overwhelm you. In fact, you used to faint every time I got too close to you."

With growing suspicion, Hinata asked "If you had noticed me in the Academy, why didn't you try to be my friend?"

The blond chuckled sardonically. "You were the Hyuuga heiress, you still are. You were practically royalty in the village. Everyone respected you, for your name at least, if not for anything else. I was scum, hated by everyone in the village; a leper compared to a princess. Besides, every time I did try to approach you after school, your escort would always send me away. So I stopped trying."

She felt a pang of sadness; her family had actively screened her friends. Maybe if she had a friend when she was a child, she wouldn't have been so shy. Maybe she could have done better, and her father would have been more proud of her…

Ace turned away, facing the sun. Hinata couldn't really look directly at him because of the glare. He reached to the sides of his head and touched two inconspicuous buttons there. With a hiss, the re-breather loosened.

He let the device drop to the ground. Slowly, he turned around to face Hinata. Her breath caught in her throat. The sun's rays licked his flowing golden locks, his bright blue eyes shone with love and amusement, and those whisker marks that so cutely adorned his cheeks drove her crazy. Her feet were rooted to the ground and she couldn't move.

Naruto stepped closer to her, wrapped his arms around her, lowered his face to hers, and kissed her. The moment their lips touched, Hinata melted into his arms, squeezing him tightly. _'Our first kiss!' _she thought. _'It's like I'd always imagined it to be…'_

Her thoughts trailed off as she lost herself in the moment.

They didn't know how long they stayed up there, kissing. They only realized how long it had been when the sun had long since set and the moon had come up. After a while, they sat there with their legs hanging over the Yondaime's bangs, cuddling. Naruto chuckled.

She pulled her head away from his shoulder to gaze at him. "What is it?"

Naruto turned to Hinata, his eyes still sparkling with mirth. "I thought that you would have been angry. I mean, you told me how much you liked me and I still didn't reveal myself…"

She shook her head quickly. "No, I'm not angry. I know why you waited. You wanted to know if you loved me… and I'm sure you do… I can feel it," she said with conviction.

"You're right. Hyuuga Hinata, I love you from the bottom of my heart," he told her, the words matched by the look in his eyes. The crescent moon and all the stars in the sky shone down on the couple. The faint light reflected off of Naruto's eyes, giving them a magical quality that Hinata couldn't quite describe.

Hinata felt as if she would burst. She wanted him to know exactly how she felt. "Uzumaki Naruto, I have loved you since I first met you, I love you now, and I will love you until the day I die."

Naruto leaned in, capturing her lips with his. This time, there was a sense of need, a much more carnal desire behind his actions. He broke the kiss and said, "I've always wanted someone to tell me that. It makes me happy… and damned horny…"

Hinata grinned, even as she blushed. "Then I suppose I'll do something about that… master."

A surprised look passed over Naruto's face, before he grinned. He leapt up, practically dragging her with him, and jumped off of the Hokage Monument. Hinata squeezed him as hard as she could, but without a drop of fear. She trusted him too much. Just before they hit the ground, they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

They re-appeared in Naruto's apartment.

Hinata looked around, amazed. "H-how did you…?"

"Just one of my many skills, Hina-chan," he boasted, injecting a corny amount of arrogance into his voice. Even a fool could have told that he was joking with her. However, his voice deepened slightly, and became more husky… more aroused. "But right now, there are more urgent matters…"

He kissed her again, occasionally breaking their lip-to-lip contact to remove an article of clothing until the two were completely naked. Naruto picked Hinata up, making her squeal, before depositing her on the bed. He practically jumped on top of her in his eagerness. His lips met hers once again and their heavy make-out session continued. This time, though, Naruto let his hands wander. His hands cupped her ample breasts, massaging them and tweaking her nipples. She groaned into his mouth, only increasing in urgency when one of his hands found her entrance. He roughly shoved two fingers into her, pumping them in and out of her already amply lubricated pussy.

She moaned around his tongue, humping her body into his fingers. She lost herself in a daze of intense sexuality. Naruto did this to her, he brought out her inner vixen. And she loved it. He didn't have any complaints either. She was like putty in his hands, not just because he drove her to new heights of sexual pleasure, but because she loved being controlled by him. For the both of them, it just felt so right.

"Na-Naruto! Take me now!" Hinata practically screamed. Naruto grinned and before she could react, his member was in her. She moaned desperately, pulling Naruto's face down onto hers. She frantically kissed him, using her kisses to urge him to go faster. He complied, and soon the sound of flesh impacting against flesh resounded through the apartment. Hinata's muffled moans and screams were barely contained by Naruto's lips, and the rest were held by the apartment walls.

Naruto broke the kiss, only to move his lips and tongue to her ear. This made her groan with even more pleasure. He stopped his ministrations to whisper into her ear.

"You liked what you saw yesterday. The sight of Kurenai being used by a room full of men turned you on, didn't it? You're curious, aren't you? You want that to happen, don't you? You want to be used by an entire crowd," he teased her, erotically whispering into her ear.

"Y-yes! Oh, Kami, yes!" she managed to groan out.

Naruto grinned. Not even using hand signs, his entire bedroom was suddenly full of Shadow Clones. Hinata turned her head to look at the noise. Her eyes widened to unimaginable proportions. Her pussy clamped down on Naruto's member and she went rigid and then shook. Apparently, the sight of a room full of naked Naruto's, each with a hard dick, was enough to bring her to orgasm.

Once it subsided, she looked at the real Naruto, stars practically shining in her eyes. He just grinned and rolled over, pulling her with him. Before she had a chance to even prepare, two of the Naruto clones descended on her. One put his hands on either side of her head and shoved his hard cock down her eager throat. She stretched her mouth, making it even easier for him to thrust in and out. She quickly found a perfect pace, breathing in one time when his cock was pulled back, and out the next time her throat was clear. She managed to perfect it, not even choking or running out of air.

The other clone pulled out a bottle of lube. He squeezed out a generous proportion, rubbing it on his hard cock. A few more drops went onto his finger. While Hinata was sucking off one Naruto clone and pumping her hips up and down on the real Naruto's cock, he put his finger into her puckered ass. He gently pumped his fingers in and out, spreading more lube into her, making sure that what came next wouldn't be painful for her. She groaned, the vibrations of her throat causing the clone fucking her mouth to groan and orgasm. Spurt after spurt of his cum shot down her throat. She tried to swallow it all, but she couldn't. The clone pulled out and shot the rest all over her face, covering her in white goo. She moaned as soon as her mouth was clear, even as she tried to scoop it up with her fingers and eat it. The clone dispersed, only to be replaced by another.

The clone at her ass gently applied pressure to her rectal entrance, slowly stretching it out. Another clone came forward and forcefully shoved his cock down Hinata's throat, much to her pleasure.

'_This… this feeling!'_ she exclaimed in her mind. _'I… I'm being used. Naruto-kun is using my whole body for his pleasure!'_ The clone in charge of her ass hole had finally managed to pop the head of his cock into her no longer virgin ass. Hinata hissed in pain, and her sphincter tightened up drastically around the clone's cock. The clone leaned in and whispered in her ear "Relax your ass, Hinata-chan! Don't force it out or tighten up, it'll only hurt more. Just let your ass relax and loosen up."

The clone began to gently move his cock, only mere centimeters at a time. The poor abused (but liking it) girl groaned in pain. With the clone repeatedly shoving his cock down her throat, it came out more like "Uhh-ghrk-hmm-ghrk-ahh-ghrk" The real Naruto, still lying underneath her, held her hips up slightly to give himself a little room underneath her. He began to thrust up in alternating motions with the clone using her mouth.

The clone at her ass opened the bottle of lube again and squirted a little more of the slick substance where his cock met her ass. It dripped down slightly, but was slowly being worked into Hinata's ass with each small thrust. With a supreme effort, Hinata managed to focus on her sphincter muscles and forced them to relax. The crushing pressure on the hard member there slackened slightly. The clone slowly began to extend his thrusts, going in a fraction of an inch more than he had with each previous thrust. It was a slow process, but eventually, he had his entire member buried in her brown hole. Hinata's anus was tight, more so than her pussy, but it had loosened up enough that the clone was able to begin thrusting with more urgency.

With a small hand sign, the real Naruto signaled a halt. Though neither the original nor the clone at Hinata's ass pulled out all the way, they only had the helmets of their cocks in her holes. The clone fucking her mouth pulled all the way out.

Hinata looked down at the original with some confusion. "Master?" she asked.

"Hinata-chan… are you ready?" he asked her, more serious than he had ever been while they were having sex.

In response, she leaned down and enveloped his lips with a searing kiss. She pulled back and whispered in his ear, "Please take me, Master. Use my filthy perverted body any way you wish. Make me your whore- no; make me your personal cumdumpster! Use me in any way you wish, Master! I'm yours!" she exclaimed

Needing no further encouragement, the two clones and the original lined up and thrust their entire lengths into each available hole. Hinata's pussy clamped down on the cock in her sex, and her ass tightened around the member that was invading it. She groaned out her orgasm around the rapidly thrusting cock in her mouth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

The three just began humping away at her, alternating strokes to keep one person in her at all times. With nearly simultaneous grunts, all three cocks in her erupted in a wave of cum that soaked every violated hole she had. The warmth in her ass and pussy triggered a series of mini orgasms, and she struggled to gulp down the huge load in her mouth, lest she choke.

The two clones slumped over and dispersed, though their cum remained. Her daze was interrupted by her master's voice.

"Hinata, get up." She gently removed herself from her Master's still hard member and moved back slightly, curiously looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"Turn around," he ordered her, and she did so. Naruto moved up behind her and lined his cock up with her ass, which was slightly dripping with the cum that one of the clones had deposited here. Hinata groaned, more out of pleasure than pain, as her Master's engorged member slid up her somewhat tender hole. Gently, he lay back, pulling her on top of him. He steadied her by placing his hands on her hips. "Guys!" he called out to her clones. "There's five spots open now; her pussy, tits, mouth, and each hand are yours for the taking."

The clones whooped in anticipation and excitement. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise; she hadn't known that so many places on her body could be used.

Naruto's breath tickled her ear as he whispered to her, "Give 'em a little encouragement, my little cumdumpster."

Grasping the idea quickly, she nearly shouted "Please come use any part of me you wish! This lowly slave lives be your personal pleasure hole! My body is yours for the taking! Use me to your hearts' content!"

Naruto started in surprise at the amount of conviction in her voice. _'I've never had a submissive that was so… devoted before…'_ he thought. His cock hardened a little more. She truly was his to do whatever he wished to with.

The clones, on the other hand, didn't need a written invitation. Once her verbal, and very arousing, invitation was spoken, they almost literally leapt into action. One slid between her obscenely spread open legs, and thrust his cock into her. Hinata leaned up into the thrust and wrapped her legs tightly around the clone. Another one had presented his cock to her by tapping it on her face several times. She leaned her head back and shoved her head as far as it would reach onto his cock. He began thrusting with as much enthusiasm as the clone in her pussy was. Hinata felt a weight settle onto her chest. It wasn't enough to squeeze the breath out of her, but it wasn't like it was unnoticeable. He felt the throbbing cock of yet another clone slip into the valley between her breasts. A squirt of lube was added for good measure before her tits were tightly compressed around it. Vigorous pumping ensued. Each one of her hands was grabbed and wrapped around a cock each, one for each hand. Though she had little concentration left with all these cocks using her in every imaginable way, her ninja training allowed her to focus just enough to repeatedly stroke the stiff members.

The clones and the original were moaning in pleasure as they used her. Their growled and whispered comments and dirty talk drove her over the edge in under a minute, and she exploded in a glorious orgasm.

Shortly after that, she lost all sense of thought or time. It was just clone after clone after clone, a never ending stream. Gallons of cum covered her face, her hair, her ass and back, practically every single part of her. Positions were changed every so often after the real Naruto pumped a huge load into her ass. Sometimes she was lying on her back with a cock in her ass and a clone on top of her in her pussy, and another in her mouth. When they were available, clones were using her tits to please themselves. Another position she remembered was being held by one clone with her arms and legs wrapped around him and his dick in her pussy while another thrust into her ass. They both deposited their loads deep inside her, and it just drove her even wilder.

Occasionally clones would take her one on one, and other times as a group. The wildest position, and the one she loved the most, was her on her back with her legs practically behind her head, one in each of her holes, one fucking her tits, and a cock in each of her hands. By the time all the clones were dispersed, there was not a single inch of her body that wasn't covered in cum. She had a dazed and happy, almost wistful look, one that practically screamed "well-fucked."

Naruto stood up from where he'd been leaning against the wall. He'd learned to appreciate the advantages of using Shadow Clones in combat, but not until now was he truly grateful for gaining all of their memories and experiences when they dispersed. He'd come as much as Hinata, but his incredible stamina gave him the energy to stand up, as he gently lifted his beautiful lover from where she lay in a puddle of cum that was rapidly drying on the sheets.

Hinata opened her drooping eyes as she felt herself being picked up. As Naruto held her close to his chest, she snuggled into it and gave a sigh that spoke of both great fatigue and contentedness.

"You did well, Hinata-chan," Naruto said in a gentle, caring voice. The pale eyed girl summoned enough energy to beam up at him in response to the praise.

"If it's for Naruto-kun, I'd do anything…" she mumbled.

He carried her to the bath, not even caring about the sticky coating that was smeared all over her body. She just held onto him, too weak to even stand. There was a bath already drawn up for her, bubbles and all, that he'd prepared after his role in the gang bang was finished. He gently set her down into the hot water and slipped in behind her. She leaned against his chest, her eyelids drooping. Naruto took a washcloth and liberally applied soap, gently washing her body. He massaged her sore and aching muscles as he went, making absolutely sure that each and every inch of her skin was immaculately clean, that every single muscle was massaged and relaxed. He carefully cleaned out her pussy and ass, removing every trace of the numerous loads of cum that had been shot into her. He washed her hair, getting every single bit of semen out of her beautiful blue-black locks.

During all of this, Hinata just relaxed in the pleasure of it all. The intense sexual pleasure from the gang bang was bar none the most arousing and sexually pleasing thing she had ever experienced. It gave her a sense of pride that she was able to bring so many men to the height of pleasure, despite them being copies of her love and master. But, this was something that rivaled it, though in a completely different way. Close physical contact, along with the relaxing massage, was the perfect way to recover from her experience. Her eyes slowly closed, and she relaxed into his arms.

'_This… this is bliss'_ she thought to herself.

There was one thing that was worrying her, though. Though she wouldn't trade the feeling of being in love, of being completely devoted to someone and to have that person use her however they wished, and to have them care for her in the same way, she couldn't help but question one thing. Was it all going too fast?

Scarcely a week ago, she had given up on her crush and had resigned herself to the only role she believed she was fit for; that of a slave. She had never expected to be loved back at all. In a way, she had hoped to find content in the role she assigned herself, to gleam some pride and pleasure and a place of belonging with her servitude.

'_Maybe it's Karma,' _she thought to herself. _'I've always tried my best to be a good person and to always do the right thing. I've even shown kindness to Neji-niisan despite the harsh way he had treated me for most of my childhood'_

She slightly nodded to herself; it had to have been Karma. Though she wasn't religious- few ninja were- she believed that there was a higher power out there. _'Perhaps my good deeds have finally been seen, and this is my reward'_ she thought, smiling to herself at the notion.

In reality, she couldn't ask for anything else. She was in love and had devoted herself, heart, mind, and soul, to a man who not only was worthy of such devotion- _'Because if Naruto-kun isn't worthy of it, no one is'_ she thought- and that same man loved her back.

However, a part of her, the cynical part that had always pointed out the negatives in her life, couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't last. _'The other shoe always falls,'_ this part said to her. _'Nothing good in your life ever lasts and you know it,'_ it scornfully taunted her

'_That's not true!'_ she argued back. _'I will do anything to make this last! I will always be devoted to Naruto-kun! Even if I die, I'll move the heavens to make his life better! Believe it!'_ he mentally screamed.

Though her eyes were closed, and no one noticed, the pale lavender of her blank eyes became broken by concentric rings, like ripples spreading out from where her pupils should have been. It quickly faded, however, and no mortal noticed.

* * *

Deep within the sewer, behind tall golden bars held shut with a simple paper tag that read 'Seal', the Nine-Tailed Fox shivered at the ripples of power he felt.

"**Something has changed…"** it noted to itself. Its container hadn't felt it; hell, no mortal could. The change was divine in nature, and as such it was only perceivable by beings of either Celestial or Infernal origin.

"**That power…"**it commented aloud. **"It feels familiar, somehow…"**

The collected mass of sentient chakra struggled to recall where it had felt that power before. An image came to mind of a man dressed in ceremonial robes and holding a long staff. The man in this memory had a necklace made of ten different sizes of jewels and eyes that held concentric rings, like ripples spreading from a point of contacts in a pond.

As quickly as it came, the memory faded. The beast growled in frustration and shifted its position.

"**No matter,"** it said to itself. It lay its head down on its paws and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

An errant thought sprang into Hinata's mind shortly after her mental oath. _'What did Naruto-kun mean earlier when he said he was hated by everyone?'_

She frowned slightly. What could he have done to make everyone hate him? It's not like it was an exaggeration on Naruto's part; back in the Academy, when she used to give her guards the slip and follow him around, she had seen how people glared at him and steadfastly ignored him. Besides, what could a preteen have done to have gained such intense loathing? Pranks, no matter how embarrassing, couldn't have been able to inspire such intense hatred.

She knew she was prying into his life, but she had to know. Curiosity killed the cat, as they say, and if that cat was Hinata, she was running dangerously low on lives; too curious for her own good.

"N-n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, questioningly, to get his attention.

Naruto frowned slightly; Hinata hadn't stuttered that badly around him since before he left on his training trip. _'Something must be wrong…'_ he thought.

"What is it?" he asked her with some concern.

Hinata hesitated for a minute. She turned slightly so she could look up into his eyes. "Um… earlier, when we were talking on the Hokage Monument, you said that when you were a kid, everyone hated you…"

Naruto nodded, but frowned. He could tell where this conversation was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"I… I would like to know why…" she said. "Um, if you know, that is…" she trailed off at the stormy look Naruto had.

"Hinata…" Naruto's voice was filled with anxiety. "That is… well, it's something I don't like talking about…" he said.

"I understand," she said in return. "Maybe… maybe someday, if you feel like it, you can tell me."

The blond genin looked down and away from the disappointment in Hinata's eyes. He hugged her a little tighter and rested his head on her shoulder; his unshaved whiskers irritated her skin slightly.

"No, you deserve to know," he said, resigned. "Once I've told you, I would understand if you wanted out of the contract…"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat; he was worried that once she was told that she would hate him too. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"Please… please tell me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed in resignation. "I've been hated since as long as I can remember. It wasn't anything that I did, but a result of a condition that was forced on me shortly after my birth." Here he paused to gather his courage to say what he needed to. "I am what is known as a Jinchuriki."

Hinata spun the word around in her mind for a moment, deciphering its meaning. "The Power of Human Sacrifice?" she asked. "What… how would that make you hated?"

Naruto winced slightly. "Shortly after I was born, the Yondaime Hokage used me as a container for the Nine-Tailed Fox; there was no other way to stop the beast."

Hinata looked at him in confusion. "What… what do you mean?"

Naruto trembled slightly with the effort of speaking his deepest secret. "There is no way to permanently kill a Biju, since they are nothing more than a collection of malevolent sentient chakra. The only way to stop one that's on a rampage is to seal it into something. For the Kyuubi, a newborn child was required; any random object wouldn't have been sufficient to hold the beast in, and a dumb animal would have been taken over within hours. Even an adult wouldn't have been able to hold it at bay, since its chakra would have burned out the adult's chakra coils and killed that person, releasing it once more."

Hinata's eyes had been getting wider and wider with horror as the explanation continued.

"I… had the misfortune of being born a few hours before the beast reached Konoha. I'm not sure why the Yondaime chose me, since there were several other newborns of similar age at the time, but he did." Naruto paused to hold back the tears that threatened to well up and spill over. "When the villagers where told what happened, they were scared. None of them are stupid enough to think that I was the Kyuubi reincarnated or anything like that, but they feared that the Kyuubi would take over, or somehow get released. I was treated like an active and smoking explosive tag." Here, Naruto mirthlessly chuckled. "I suppose, in their eyes, I was."

For several long heartbreaking moments, there was silence. Then, the Kyuubi container felt a warm, wet hand on his cheek. He looked over at where Hinata was still laying against his chest and made eye contact. It nearly broke his heart.

She was gazing at him with love and adoration. He didn't react as she leaned in and placed her lips against his. She held the kiss for a few seconds before drawing back.

"Naruto-kun…" her voice wavered with emotion, "I would never leave you. I… I'll never leave you, ever. Forever and ever, I'll be yours. As long as you have me, I'll be by your side, and if you ever decide I'm not worthy of that place, I'll be in your shadow. Whether you want me or not, whether you love me or not, I'll be there for you. I'll love you for the rest of time!"

The tears that had been threatening to spill over his eyes finally did. He sniffed to clear his rapidly clogging nose. "Hinata, I love you too. I'll always love you."

She leaned up and kissed him once more before laying back onto his chest again. Naruto, noticing that the water was lukewarm at best and had chunks of semen floating in it, kicked the drain open to let the water back out. Using his surprisingly dexterous foot, he turned on the taps and pulled the plug to turn the shower on. The nearly scalding hot water washed over them even as the tub trained.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said to get his attention.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I meant what I said earlier…" she said, seriously.

When he didn't respond, she imagined him looking at her in curiosity. She smiled to herself. "I'm yours to use in any way you like, Master," she said, coquettishly. "You can take me anywhere, at any time, however you want. You can drag me by my hair if you have to," she said with a little giggle.

Naruto chuckled back at her. "Yeah, I can see it now," he said with mirth. His voice slipped into a guttural grunting noise as he said, "Me want pretty girl! Me take you now! Me drag you back to cave by hair, caveman style!"

Hinata giggled outrageously at the notion of Naruto in a leopard-skin loincloth, holding a huge tree branch as a club, bonking her upside the head and dragging her across the ground to a fire-lit cave. Naruto laughed along with her, and the seriousness in the atmosphere from his confession of his status as a Jinchuriki dissipated.

After their laughs had died down, they each stood up and had to deftly maneuver around each other to wash the last of the semen off of their bodies. It wasn't easy, since being in the warm water had given the substance a rubber-like consistency. It was like trying to wash off partially dried rubber cement; a feat that was made more frustrating by clumps of it causing tangles and knots in Hinata's long hair.

Right as Naruto turned off the shower, Hinata gave a gasp. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked her in confusion.

"My father! I- I need to get home, quick!" she began. "Oh Kami, I can only hope that no one has noticed I'm gone!"

Despite the situation and the tizzy that Hinata was working herself into, Naruto chuckled. A little angry as him because of his laughter, Hinata smacked him on the arm. "This is no laughing matter, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Relax, Hinata-chan! I sent a clone over there once we started going at it to cover for you." He stated, matter-of-factly. "I told it to henge into you and to put on your pajamas and go to sleep. It hasn't dispelled yet, so I can only assume that it's still sleeping."

"But Naruto-kun, the Byakugan can see through illusions like the henge!" she groaned in dismay.

Naruto only grinned at her. "Not my version of henge. See?" He put his hands into the ram seal and called out "Oiroke no jutsu; Hinata-style!"

In his place stood an exact copy of Hinata, right down to the fluffy blue towel wrapped around her torso from her breasts to her legs. Hinata raised an eyebrow and sighed. The veins around her eyes bulged as she activated her Byakugan.

Naruto, still looking like Hinata, grinned when she gave a gasp of surprise. "B-but… that shouldn't be possible!" the real Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh, but it is!" Naruto said back. "I constantly overloaded the regular henge with too much chakra, so I threw a few extra hand-seals into the mix and got this! I call it the Kage Henge!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "The Shadow Transformation?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. If the Shadow Clone jutsu makes solid clones, then the Shadow Transformation makes a solid transformation. Simple." He explained to her.

The real Hinata reached out and undid the towel wrapped around her doppelganger's form. It was a perfect copy of her, right down to the way her nipples hardened in the cold. With an experimental squeeze, Hinata grabbed the transformed Naruto's breast. It felt exactly like hers.

"Naruto… this… this is…" she stumbled over what she was trying to say.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly, grinning all the while.

"Naruto, do you know what this means?" she asked him, quite seriously.

"Um… I'm not quite sure what you're getting at," he said while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata grinned at him. "This means that you can transform into someone else and my clan won't have a problem with me openly associating with you! Hell, we could go on dates right under my father's nose, and he'd never know it was you!" she exclaimed with a hint of mischievousness. "We could prank the whole village!"

Naruto, on the other hand, looked a little hurt. "But Hinata-chan, don't you want to date _me?"_ he asked.

She pulled him into a hug. "Of course I do, Naruto-kun, but my clan would never allow it. I would do anything to be with you, but my father has a lot of political power, you know. Even if he didn't, it would be well within his right to declare a blood feud on the Uzumaki family- even though that's only you right now- and anyone from my clan would be allowed to attack you at any time for no reason. I couldn't bear it if I got you hurt," she said.

Naruto smiled softly at her. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I've already anticipated that; I've got a plan in motion that will make me untouchable. Well, politically, anyway." He grinned. "Hell, I bet even the Fire Daimyo wouldn't be able to afford to order my execution once my plan comes to fruition." He boasted with full confidence.

"What plan?" Hinata asked.

"That…" Naruto began, teasingly, "is a secret."

"Oh Na-ru-to-kun…" Hinata began, seductively, leaning in and emphasizing her breasts. "Won't you tell me pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nope! Not gonna do it!" he said in response, crossing his arms and looking away.

She pouted. "Meanie."

Naruto released the Kage Henge and swept her into his arms. Startled, she let out a small surprised cry as he bolted into the bedroom. The bed had already been made- Hinata assumed that Naruto had made some clones do the clean up while he was in the tub with her- and the window was open to air the smell of sex out of the room.

"H-hey!" she said. "Put me down!"

Naruto grinned at her. "As you wish, princess." He promptly dropped her onto the bed.

"Oof,"

He crawled into bed next to her, but Hinata turned away with mock anger and pouted at the wall. Naruto just chuckled at her and snuggled up next to her, spooning her.

After a few minutes, she relaxed into his embrace. The warmth of the contact filled her on more than just the physical level; there was something deeper about it. Maybe it was being in love. Whatever it was, both of them enjoyed the contact, snuggling as closely as physically possible.

"I love you, Hinata-chan," Naruto mumbled, succumbing to his fatigue.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," she replied, equally as tired.

With the cool fall breeze and the warmth of each other, they each drifted to sleep, unaware that their lives would soon take a drastic turn…

**Update, 8/22/10. **

**This chapter and I have a bad history. In the original posting of it, I had received quite a few bad reviews. Some of them were bad enough to pretty much destroy my confidence in this fic. That's why I had stopped updating for a long time. Apparently, people didn't like the idea of Hinata doing something like this. Unfortunately, the idea of Hinata wanted to become someone's slave is rather far-fetched as well. So I ask that you simply take it as it is. It's a part of the story. I'll have to tell you guys right now that the 'smut' will be reduced from here on out. I've got more in mind for this fic, in case you couldn't already tell from the hints I've been dropping. **

**Anyway, since I'm on a quest of self-improvement, I have a request: Each time you review, please tell me at least one good thing and at least one bad thing you saw. With such constructive criticism, I'll be able to improve even more. This will help my writing skills, and your enjoyment of the story. So, it's win-win. **

**And about the late update, well, the fairies held me captive for two years in the fairy world where they made me marry the Sidhe Princess of the Unseelie court to produce a line of magically strong heirs to the throne. Needless to say, I was not amused. When I finally won my freedom by composing an epic and moving ballad about one of the greatest warrior to have ever lived and died in the Unseelie Court and they sent me back, it had only been a few days. The odd thing is no one noticed that I wasn't around. That was a real self-esteem boost…**

**No, in all seriousness, life intervened and kept me busy. Anyway, sorry for the late update. I'll keep trying to update as regularly as possible. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
